Redemption
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: After realizing her mistake in supporting the PC Progressive movement that almost destroyed South Park Mayor McDaniels works to put things right. After making up with and reinstating her long time secret lover Officer Barbrady as Chief of South Park police things go awry when Randy Marsh insist on continued support for the progressive revamp project for the town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She despaired as she watched Randy Marsh ranting like an idiot at the Whole Foods. Looking at him in that moment she wished she'd never listened to him in the first place. Taking his advice on South Park's image problem was a big mistake. She'd ruined her city for the sake of popularity and a movement that didn't benefit the community at all. Instead, it ruined lives and tore families apart. Businesses that had been in South Park for a long time suffered because of it. This whole mess was her fault.

That wasn't even her biggest blunder. Firing Officer Barbrady – her long time secret lover – was the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her life. Ever since she fired him for a second time – on Randy's advice – he wouldn't even look at her much less talk to her. She knew he had every right to be angry with her, but it still hurt knowing she was the one who hurt him badly and there wasn't any way she could fix her mistake.

That didn't stop her from trying. She had to reach out and she hoped she could make amends. She couldn't bear to lose him. Even though she didn't think he'd listen to a word she had to say she approached him after the crowd dispersed and people were no longer within earshot.

"G-George?" Her legs were shaking and her voice broke when she spoke. She was nervous. She hadn't seen much of Barbrady since she handed him over to the newsmen in an attempt to protect him from the ads that were looking to take him out.

He stopped in his tracks. He seemed dumbfounded that she would even talk to him. "What do you want?"

A pang of guilt stabbed her when he spoke with venom. He looked at her with big sad eyes. He was hurting and it was her fault. "I-I wanted to apologise."

"You're sorry?" He snapped incredulously. "You believed Randy over me and told me to get the hell out and you're sorry!"

"I-I..." She trailed off. She struggled to string two words together. She hated seeing him in pain. The guilt nagged her. She wished she could take the pain away from him even though she was the reason for it. "I-I'm sorry. I was just... trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You didn't want me to get hurt?" He was broken and he was angry. It killed her to see him this way. "You told me I should go away! You said nobody wanted me here! You said I don't have what it takes to be a policeman in today's times. I'm just a bumbling old fool!"

"I-I..." The words wouldn't come. She didn't know what to say. She pulled him back when he tried to leave. "I-it was Randy who put those words in my mouth. I'm so sorry George. I-I didn't mean it."

"You're getting what you wanted." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm leaving South Park at the end of the week. I'm going back to Long Island to be a commercial fisherman. I'm no good as a policeman. You said so."

She was stunned. Her face paled at the thought of him leaving town. She didn't want him to leave at all. She panicked at the thought of losing him. "George! No! Please? You can't leave!"

"You said I should leave, so I'm leaving." He turned away from her and didn't look at her again. "Bye Mary."

XXXX

"Mayor?" Randy's obnoxious voice scared her. She jumped out of her skin. She shuddered at the thought of dealing with Randy Marsh. She didn't even want to look at him.

"What?" She just wanted him gone. Because of Randy she made a terrible mistake and now the love of her life was leaving town. There was nothing left for her anymore. She was considering resigning from office since she felt Randy was pushing her out of her job any way.

"We need to progress further." She could tell he was still on a power trip. Giving him so much responsibility had inflated his ego. She felt used. He was no better than the other power hungry assholes that used her for their own gain. "The Whole Foods thing didn't work, but there are other ways to make the town better."

Fury filled her. He was once one of her best friends and trusted advisors. Now she couldn't stand to look at him and she certainly couldn't trust him. Everyone around them was pulling out of the progressive movement. Randy was one of the few people left who still actively supported it.

"Mayor?" He stomped his foot as he waited for her to reply.

"Drop it Marsh!" Hot rage filled her. It was on Randy's advice she fired Barbrady even though she had to turn him over to the newsmen for his own protection. After everything she knew she couldn't remain friends with Randy Marsh. She loathed him and suddenly found him repugnant. The PC progressive movement had ruined everything. She still had damage control to take care of after the gun show. Her heart wasn't in it. She just didn't care anymore since she lost everything.

"Mayor?!" Randy grabbed her by the arm as she tried to walk away. "We're supposed to be progressive."

"I said drop it!" She shouted at Randy who fearfully backed away from her. "We're done with the stupid revamp project and the progressive movement!"

"Mayor?" Randy called after her as she fled to the safety of her SUV.

She couldn't deal with him. She couldn't deal with people. She leaned against the steering wheel and buried her face in her arms. She sat in her car for several minutes sobbing uncontrollably before making the drive back to City Hall.

XXXX

She wasn't concentrating on the road while driving back to her office building. As soon as she looked up and noticed the oncoming truck she swerved sharply to avoid it. Her car fishtailed and only stopped when she collided with a tree not far from City Hall.

She was shaken from the accident, but hadn't sustained any injuries. The crash scared the hell out of her. After she recovered she stormed into her office and angrily ordered her aides Johnson and Freddie out. They didn't ask any questions and backed away when she glowered at them.

"What have I done?" She shouted after they left. Hot and heavy tears streamed down her face as she started sobbing again. She'd ruined everything and she'd lost everything. After her first husband passed away Barbrady was her last chance for love. He was her last hope. Now there was nothing and she had no one to blame but herself. As she boiled with rage she shoved everything off the desk and threw things around her office. "I've ruined everything. I'm not fit to be Mayor!"

She stopped in her tracks as soon as glass crunched under foot. She was horrified when she noticed that two photo frames were damaged during her rampage. One photo was of her late husband and the other was one of her with Barbrady when he was still the Police Chief of South Park. The photos themselves hadn't sustained any damage. She couldn't look at them without crying so she pocketed them.

"Mom?" She looked up to see her son Alex McDaniels glowering at her.

"A-Alex?" She didn't know what to say. He looked at her with disgust. She couldn't stand it knowing he was so angry with her.

"What the fuck mom?"She had a feeling she knew why he was so angry with her it bordered on hostility. "What the fuck have you done?"

"A-Alex?" She mumbled meekly. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She hated herself for everything that's happened. She wanted to die. In that moment she wished the truck or even the tree had killed her.

"You fired Barbrady and told him to get the fuck out of town! All for the sake of money and popularity!" He stood over her demanding an explanation. "When all he did was care about you and protect the town!"

It was a blow she wasn't expecting. He hated her. Her only son hated her. "I-I was just trying to protect George."

He wasn't buying it. Her explanation seemed to make him angrier. "You told him to get the fuck out. That no one wanted him here. How the fuck is that protecting him?"

"The ads... The newsmen... I..." She couldn't string two words together. There was no way she could get him to understand. She'd lost Barbrady and now her only son was angry with her. She shuddered at the thought of confronting her nephew Pete when she got home.

"You let Randy Marsh call all the shots!" He clamoured with disgust. "You threw Barbrady under the bus for a stupid ass progressive movement that ruined the town!"

"I-I..." She couldn't stand it. He hated her and she couldn't stand it. Barbrady was leaving at the end of the week. Everything was falling apart. She got up and pushed past him as hot and heavy tears streamed down her face. She wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into Johnson in the hallway.

"Go on!" He yelled after her. "Run from your mistakes like you always do!"

Johnson helped her up as she'd fallen on the ground in her haste. He noticed Officer McDaniels glowering at them and looked at her with concern. "Mayor? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Johnson." She didn't want pity. She just wanted to go home

"Mayor?" She pushed past him and fled the building. She couldn't deal with the rage; she couldn't deal with the pity. She didn't want to deal with people. She just wanted to be left alone in her misery. She only came back to her office to collect paper work. The next day she would turn in her resignation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She struggled to get in the house. Her hands were shaking and it took effort not to cry. She hoped to go straight to bed. She needed a drink. As soon as she walked in the door she found her ten-year-old Goth nephew Pete standing in the doorway glowering at her. He stared her down with the same intense hatred Alex had moments ago.

"P-Peter?" She stammered. She braced herself for a confrontation even though she knew she wasn't prepared for it. It was hard enough taking a backlash from Alex. She didn't think she could handle it from Pete.

He flipped her off. "Fuck you Aunt Mary!"

It stung. It was then she realised that she'd lost everything in a single afternoon. "Pete..." He didn't even give her a chance to finish he was so enraged.

"I used to think you were a cool conformist." He glowered at her. "Now I just think you're a fucking bitch Aunt Mary!"

"P-Peter?!" She was horrified, but she also understood why he was so angry. She had no one to blame for this but herself.

"You're no better than the rest of those assholes in this town." He continued with distain. "Was the publicity really worth it? You got rid of Uncle George and ruined a lot of lives for that stupid trend. I hope you're happy. South Park sucks and it's your fucking fault!"

He hadn't said anything that wasn't true, but it crushed her. There was nothing left. She felt the same crushing emptiness she felt the day her first husband passed away. She rushed past Pete as heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. She barricaded herself in her master bedroom and filled out the resignation forms she collected from her office that afternoon. She planned to turn them in after the council meeting that night if she could bring herself to actually go. Randy could have her job for all she cared. She couldn't do it anymore. Her heart wasn't in it.

XXXX

"A-Aunt Mary?" Fear overwhelmed him as he wished he could take everything he said back. He didn't notice in his rage that she was already suicidally depressed when she got home. He followed her upstairs after she fled from him.

The door to the master bedroom was locked and his panic peaked. He frantically banged on the door. She'd to kill herself before for less than this after the disastrous hippie music festival blew out of control.

He couldn't let her hurt herself. "Aunt Mary! I'm sorry! Please open the door!" He begged her to listen to reason.

"Go away!" All he could hear was muffled sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" He banged on the door and apologised over and over again. "I didn't mean it! I take it back! I'm sorry! Please open the door!"

"Go away!" She shouted through the door.

"Fuck!" He panicked. He didn't know what else to do. She wouldn't open the door and he couldn't get in. Even though he didn't want to leave her alone in her state he had to find his cousin. Alex would be able to help. He was conflicted over leaving her by herself. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself while he was gone.

XXXX

When he finally found his cousin he was in his squad car focusing on paperwork. He'd parked out of the way so people passing by wouldn't notice him. He had a feeling that Alex might not want to deal with people at all. Regardless, he approached the squad car and frantically banged on the door.

When Alex finally took notice of him he looked annoyed, but that didn't stop him from asking for his help. "You have to help me!"He panicked. "There's something seriously wrong with Aunt Mary!"

Alex rolled his eyes. It was obvious he was in no mood to deal with his mother. "What could possibly be wrong with her? I mean, other than her being the queen bitch of South Park."

He was stunned. He realised that Alex must've said something to her earlier in the same way he did. "It's really fucking bad! You have to help!"

"I see being a bitch is biting her in the ass!"He said derisively. "Mommy can't handle it."

His eyes widened in shock. He didn't understand how bad the situation was. "She's fucking suicidal dude! And I think she's drunk!"

"W-what?"Alex stopped in his tracks as soon as he mentioned his mother was suicidal.

"She locked herself in her room. I can't get her to open the door. I said some fucking horrible shit to her and now she won't come out."He panicked.

"God damn it!"Alex sighed with exasperation and put his paperwork away. "Get in."

XXXX

They stormed the manor house and banged on her master bedroom door.

"W-who is that?"She mumbled between sobs.

"Mom?"He knew Pete was right. She was suicidally depressed. He could tell by the way she spoke. He could her muffled sobbing through the door. He had to reason with her. He couldn't let her hurt herself again. "Open the door!"

"Go away!"She demanded. She was broken and clearly didn't want anything to do with anyone at that moment. It didn't stop him from trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."When he apologised he meant it. He felt like an asshole for upsetting his mother. "Please open the door?! Don't do this!"

"Leave me alone!"She sobbed heavily. "I don't want to talk to either of you right now!"

"Mom?"He jiggled the doorknob. He knew it would take force to get into the room. "Open the door, now!"

"Leave me alone!" It wasn't a request. She wanted them to back off.

He gave her one last warning. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Go away!"She must've been under the blankets. Her voice and sobbing were muffled.

"Aunt Mary, I'm sorry!"Pete begged her to open the door.

"Mom! Please, don't do this!" He knew he would have to play hardball to get her to listen to reason. He had a crowbar ready to break the door down. He gave her one last chance to open the door before he resorted to such drastic measures.

"What do you care?"She snapped at them with hostility. "I've lost Barbrady and now you two turned against me. I've lost everything. I ruined everything. It's all my fault!"

"It's not all on you, mom."He tried to reassure her. "The whole town had their hands in this."

"I'm the one that signed the orders." She sobbed clearly wracked with guilt over what she'd done. "I'm the one that let Randy bring the Whole Foods to town, I signed Barbrady's pink slip. It's all _my_ fault. I'm not fit to be Mayor. I wish I was dead!

"M-mom?"Dread crushed him. She had tried suicide before and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to try again. He told Pete to stand back while he broke the door down. He couldn't let her hurt herself.

She scowled at him after the door came crashing down. "You're paying for that!"

"Mom?"He approached carefully. The situation was delicate. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone!"She recoiled away from him. "I've ruined everything and you turned on me. There's nothing left."

His face paled when he noticed she was holding onto something close to her chest. He had to get it from her. He went to check to make sure she hadn't already hurt herself.

She glowered at him and shrank away from him still clutching the object in her hands. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I have to make sure you haven't hurt yourself."Her jaw dropped when he noticed she had something on her. "What is that?"

"N-nothing."She mumbled meekly. She clutched the object tightly and refused to let him see it.

"What do you have?"He tried to snatch it from her, but she rolled over turning her back on him in an attempt to hide it from him.

"Get away from me!"She cried angrily.

"What is that?"He made another grab for it. He didn't care if he pissed her off. He had to know what it was she had.

"Go away!"She roared. She was upset and angry. She obviously wanted to be alone, but that wasn't going to stop him getting the object from her knowing full well she could hurt herself.

"Mom!"She shrank away from him as far as she could go without falling out of bed. "Give me that!"

"No!"She cried desperately as he tried to take it from her.

He pinned her down so she couldn't hide it from him and yanked it from her. "Give me that!"

"Get off me!"She demanded angrily.

He was shocked when he realised what it was she was holding. Relief washed over him when he realised it wasn't a knife, but it was still enough to cause him concern. She had them on her the whole time. "Wait a minute? This is Barbrady's sunglasses."

She sobbed and heavy tears streamed down her face. "I'm never going to see him again."She cried with despair.

"He's still in town mom."He tried to reassure her, but she just cried harder. Her whole body shook as she sobbed into her pillow.

"He's going back to Long Island at the end of the week."She sobbed. "He's not coming back."

His face paled and Pete started panicking. He didn't know Barbrady planned to leave South Park. "I'm sure if you talk to him he'll come around."

"I already tried. I just made it worse."She was heartbroken and she knew this mess was her fault. He felt like an asshole for yelling at her that afternoon. "I'm never going to see him again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alex and Pete stood back a moment. She was so depressed. They didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of was Barbrady. If he could get his stepfather back for her she'll be happy again.

"Stan said that the kids playing ninja that night want to come forward and tell the council what really happened." Pete explained as he read over a text message he'd just received from Stan Marsh.

He knew Randy got Barbrady fired. He knew about it from the beginning. He didn't understand why his mother didn't see that Randy was lying. It was obvious now that Randy Marsh had her wrapped around his finger and by the time she realised the truth about the progressive movement it was too late.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?!" Alex panicked in a low whisper. He didn't want his mother to hear.

"Isn't there a council meeting tonight?" Pete's phone pinged with another message from Stan. "He wants to expose his dad as the lying asshole he is."

"Yeah." He had to get his mother to that meeting. Even though he knew she'd realised the truth she still had to hear it from the children. He also wanted Randy Marsh to pay for everything he'd done. Randy had torn his family apart when he introduced the progressive movement to the town. "She won't go though." He knew he'd have a hard time getting his mother out of bed. He struggled to pry Barbrady's sunglasses from her and surprised himself when he got them from her without breaking them. He had a feeling she was drunk and therefore not able to attend even if she wanted to.

"You have to get her there." Pete's phone kept going off as Stan Marsh formulated a plan to get his dad back. "Stan has information she needs to hear."

He sighed with exasperation as he prepared himself to get his suicidally depressed and intoxicated mother out of bed. He knew this was for her own good. "You go and get Stan and his friends and we'll meet you at the council meeting."

Pete promptly did as he was told. They had to get her there. Not only did he have to drag his mother out of bed he had to get Barbrady there. At least he hadn't left town yet. It wasn't too late.

XXXX

"Mom?" He approached the bed carefully, but she recoiled away from him and hid beneath layers of blankets. He sighed as he'd be lucky if he could get her to show her face at the council meeting much less get her out of bed. "You have to go to the council meeting tonight."

"No!" She snapped at him without showing her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

She started sobbing again and her whole body shook with big heaving sobs as guilt and depression crippled his mother. He didn't realise she felt this bad. He felt like an asshole for ripping into her at City Hall earlier that day.

"You're the Mayor." He had to get her out of bed. For the sake of the town she _had_ to go to that meeting. "They're expecting you."

"I'm not going!" She could hardly speak her voice was shaking. "I'm turning in my resignation." She handed him a yellow A4 sized envelope. "Give that to Johnson for me would you."

He was horrified when he opened the envelope. They were resignation forms. She'd already filled them out and signed them. She just hadn't turned them in yet. "Y-You can't. You can't do this. You're the Mayor of South Park. You have to go to that meeting!"

She showed her face after hiding from him. When she sat up and he could see her he knew she was broken. "Why? What's the point? Randy just controls everything any way. They don't need me when he takes charge of everything."

He couldn't let her give up. He wouldn't let her resign from office. "You have to fight back. You have to take control back. It's you're town. _You're_ the Mayor not Randy! What happened to you? You never used to let people push you around. What happened to the fiery woman you used to be when you first got elected?"

She buried her face in her pillows and sobbed heavily. "I'm still turning in my resignation. You can't stop me!" She snapped at him. "Why the hell would I want to go to that meeting when Randy's pushing me out of my job?!"

He stepped back defeated. This approach wasn't going to work. He had to get her to that council meeting, but she was too depressed and too drunk. She was so low she even considered turning in her resignation. There was only one way he knew of that could possibly work. Barbrady. He had to get Barbrady to the council meeting as well, but if he could get Barbrady out of bed and then pick up his mother he hoped they would make an appearance at the city council meeting. He just hoped that former Police Chief Barbrady would be easier to deal with than his mother.

XXXX

He thanked God that Barbrady was still in town as he hadn't left yet. He didn't know what he would do about his mother if Barbrady ever left town. He knew she wouldn't cope even though his leaving was in fact her fault. He had learned where Barbrady was staying. He'd taken up temporary residents at the Hughes home. Denny and Leah Hughes moved to South Park from Saginaw, Michigan with their two children Dovahkiin and Lacey.

When he knocked on their front door and frantically explained the situation to Leah who answered it she led him to the guest apartment where Barbrady was staying until he was ready to leave for Long Island.

Barbrady had settled in for a night in front of the TV. He was watching the game with a beer in his hand and a pizza box next to him on the bed while his old dog sat curled up in his lap.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Leah left him to it.

Looking at Barbrady he could tell he was broken. He sighed and hoped that dragging Barbrady out of bed would be easier than dealing with his mother. He didn't want to leave her alone at the manor, but they both had to be at the meeting as Randy was exposed in his lie.

"What do you want?" Barbrady was surprised to see him. They hadn't seen much of each other since his second firing. It was the first time anyone had said anything since Leah left them alone in their awkward silence.

"I need you to come to the city council meeting tonight." He insisted. He wasn't going to let Barbrady beat him. He _had_ to get him there not just for his mother, but for the town.

"I'm not welcome there." He looked at him with big sad eyes. "I'm a bumbling old fool."

"Come on Barbrady!" He pulled on his arm to drag him out of bed. "You have to come."

"Did your mother send you here?" He yanked his arm away angrily. He was hurting. He saw a flicker of rage in Barbrady as he was still deeply hurt by what his mother had done.

"She doesn't know I'm here and I'm sure she'd have my balls if she knew I was." Barbrady seemed reluctant to move, but he was starting to give. Fortunately he wasn't as stubborn as his mother.

"I can't look at your mother right now." He sighed heavily and fell back into his pillows. "Why would I want to go to a council meeting when I'm not even welcome there?!"

He sighed. He hated himself for resorting to this, but it was the only way to get Barbrady out of bed. "Mom's depressed. She won't get out of bed. She feels awful for what she did."

He seemed surprised to hear that. "How do you think I feel? She hurt me really bad. I'm going back to Long Island to be a commercial fisherman. I'm leaving at the end of the week. You can't stop me!"

He sighed with exasperation. He needed them both at the council meeting and even if he did get Barbrady to come he still wasn't sure McDaniels would get out of bed. "She's suicidal Barbrady. She wanted me to turn in these resignation forms for her.

Barbrady's face paled at this development. Since his mother found out he was illiterate she made him take reading classes. They even played word games like scrabble to help him expand his vocabulary. He looked over the forms and noticed she'd already signed them. "S-she can't do this!"

"I need her at the council meeting tonight too. She's too depressed and probably too drunk to get out of bed. I need you there as well. We're going to get that son of a bitch!" If Randy gave him an opportunity he'd throttle him.

"I can't even look at your mother. I don't want to deal with Randy. I don't want him reminding me that I'm a useless bumbling old fool." Barbrady sighed with despair.

"I can take Randy out." Alex pulled Barbrady up by his arm. "I've got information that'll expose him to the council. I _need_ you and mom to go to that meeting."

Barbrady hesitated. "Why would she even want to see me? She said I should go away. She doesn't want me here. That hurts. I can't face your mother."

"She's suicidal and wants to resign. You don't want her to hurt herself do you?" He felt like an asshole, but it was the only way to get Barbrady to that meeting.

"Oh jeez!" Alex dragged Barbrady by the arm and shoved him in the passenger seat of his squad car.

As he predicted his mother was still in bed. When he noticed the wine bottles on the night stand and that she wasn't moving her shook her until she angrily told him to leave her alone.

"You have a council meeting mom! Get up!"He demanded. He wasn't going to let her defeat him.

"Go away!"She recoiled away from him and hid in a cocoon of blankets.

He exchanged worried glances with Barbrady. "See, I told you."

"M-Mary?"Barbrady mumbled nervously.

"George?!"She briefly emerged from under her blanket fortress to see if it were in fact George Barbrady in her master bedroom. Ashamed she retreated under the blankets. "I'm so sorry George."She started sobbing again.

"I need you both at the council meeting."Alex insisted. He wanted Randy Marsh to pay for what he did.

"I already told you I'm not going!"She sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm turning in my resignation and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Mary? Please?"Barbrady sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulders. As soon as he touched her she quickly pulled away from him. She was too ashamed to face him. "Please don't resign from office."

"What's the point in staying in office?"She croaked between sobs. "I fucked everything up."

"You were fooled by the ads Mary, we all were."Barbrady tried to rub her back, but she wouldn't let him touch her

"It doesn't matter."She sounded defeated. She wanted to give up. "I ruined a lot of lives, I ruined your life. All for the sake of a stupid popular trend I ruined everything!"

"You have to fight back Mary."Barbrady peeled the blankets off her. "Please don't give up."

"I don't care."She sobbed into her pillows.

This was going nowhere fast. He _had_ to get her to that meeting. "I have proof that Randy lied about the night Barbrady got fired. I know what really happened at the SoDoSoPa. I have video footage. There no way Randy will be able to deny it to the council when they see the tape."

"Oh God!" Wracked with guilt she wailed. "What have I done?!"

He had to shake sense into her. "I need you both at that meeting. I'll expose that asshole to the council!"

"I don't want to go." She retreated back under layers of heavy blankets. "I can't look at Randy. I'm too drunk."

"I can't look at the son of a bitch either, but we have to take him down!" He sighed with exasperation as his mother's stubbornness frustrated him. "So, you're just going to lie down and give up is that it?"

Barbrady pulled all the blankets away from her. "You have to fight back Mary." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

She wasn't expecting it. She sat up in shock. "George? I-I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me after what I did."

He gently held her cheek in his right hand. "It's okay Mary; we were all duped by the ads. I forgive you." He kissed her again. The kiss lingered until Alex urged them to hurry it up and get ready to go.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid meeting." She got up to take a shower. She was shocked when he tore up the resignation papers.

"Hurry it up. We haven't got much time the meeting will start soon." He sighed as Barbrady followed her into the bathroom. He hoped they wouldn't take too long. This really couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She didn't want to go to the meeting. Her head pounded. The sound of Randy's voice gave her a headache without the addition of too much wine in her system. She reluctantly stripped naked so she could clean herself up before she left. She didn't realise Barbrady had followed her in until she noticed him staring at her.

"George?" After their row earlier in the day she didn't think she'd ever see him again and now he was standing in her bathroom. "What?"

"You just look beautiful that's all." He mumbled like a schoolboy with a crush.

She was shocked. She didn't know how to respond. It's not like she hadn't heard it from him before. Before she fired him he told her she was beautiful or pretty all the time even when she wasn't.

He pulled her into a tight bear hug. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Barbrady gave the best hugs. "I'm so sorry George. For everything I did for everything I said. I don't want you to leave; I don't think any of those things about you. I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin between his thumb and forefinger when he kissed her softly on the mouth. "We have to get him Mary. It was Randy and the ads. We beat the ads, now we have to get Randy back. He's the one that put those words in your mouth to hurt me."

"I can't do this alone George." She buried her face in his broad shoulders and sighed with exasperation. "He's pushing me out of my job. I-I never should've trusted him. I ruined everything because I listened to him."

"You won't be alone Mary." He assured her. "I'll be with you."

She didn't even want to get in the shower. Cleaning herself up meant she would have to leave the house. Somehow Barbrady sensed her reluctance and to encourage her to go he stripped naked and pulled her into the shower with him. He wrapped his arms around her as the cold water ran over them.

"George?" She missed him. She'd hardly seen him since his second firing. She didn't realise until he ran his hands down her back that she missed his touch, his soft lips on hers and his big bear hugs. She wanted him. If only obligations didn't stand in the way. She would rather stay in the shower with her lover than go to City Hall and face Randy Marsh who would without a doubt be on an obnoxious tirade regarding the PC Progressive movement everyone else abandoned.

"What?" He looked at her longingly. "I still love you Mary."

Tears of relief ran down her cheeks. As she recalled the last few times she had seen him she was adamant that he not only didn't love her anymore, but hated her. "I-I love you too." She returned his kisses with passion and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She longed for him as she felt some of her old flame returning. She moaned when he caressed her inner thigh.

"Oh camel poo!" Barbrady groaned with annoyance when Alex banged on the door.

"Hurry up in there!" He shouted at them through the door. "There's plenty of time for that later. We have to go now!"

"Hell!" She still had to style her hair and put on make-up. She was nowhere near City Hall presentable. She might be clean, but she was still a dishevelled wreck.

She regretted her decision to get out of bed the minute she arrived at the city council meeting. Randy had already started without her and as she predicted he was shoving his PC propaganda down everyone's throats.

No one had noticed her presence. She could easily slip away and they wouldn't have noticed. His voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard as he pitched his plans for another lofts despite the fact they didn't have any money in the budget. South Park was broke because of his stupid revamp project and the failed SoDoSoPa. Wholefoods had drained the last of their money. She already had debt collectors on her back.

When she noticed Denny Hughes mocking Randy she thought replacing him with Hughes would benefit the town. She had already started to go to Denny with projects and city issues that she used to consult Randy on. She couldn't trust Randy to tell her the time much less trust him with major projects for the town.

"Come on guys!" Randy clamoured arrogantly. "We have to fix this shithole. Even Middle Park is better than this dump!"

"If you love Middle Park so much why don't you marry it?" Denny said to the amusement of Gerald, Skeeter and Mackey.

"Seriously Hughes." Randy clearly didn't appreciate being the butt of his jokes. "Don't be a dick! Gawd!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's be more progressive. Blah, blah, blah. That's not PC brah. Blah, blah, blah. "Mayor sign these contracts. It's for the good of the town."" Denny laughed derisively at Randy's expense.

She sighed with exasperation. She couldn't just turn around and leave like she wanted to. She had to do something about Randy Marsh. Alex had proof of his lie. She felt like an idiot for believing him even though she _had_ to hand Barbrady over to the newsmen for his own protection. She was about to give up and leave when Randy finally spotted her.

"There you are Mary?" He smirked at her. His grin made the little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What do you want Marsh?" She had little tolerance for idiots. Randy was the last person she wanted to deal with and she wasn't going to sign any papers he shoved under her nose.

He shoved the contracts in her face and gave her a pen. "You have to sign these." He demanded.

"I-I'm not signing those." She mumbled meekly. She felt small compared to Randy. He stood over her and demanded her support. She felt threatened by him and shrank away from him when he got too close. She wanted to run.

Baffled by her resistance Randy continued to push her for her support with the project. "You're not being very progressive Mayor. We can't stay stuck in the past."

"Oh, here we go again!" Denny Hughes buried his face in his arms and sighed with exasperation. She knew he never approved of bringing the Wholefoods to town in the first place and she wished she'd listened to Denny's advice instead of leaving everything to Randy. If she'd only taken Denny's advice then she wouldn't have ruined everything.

She didn't care anymore. She still wanted to resign. She didn't want to be at the meeting. She couldn't stand to wait for Alex and the children. She went to leave. She was horrified when Randy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He held the contracts in his hand and demanded her signature. Waving them in her face as he ranted about the lack of gentrification in South Park. He treated her like a disobedient dog that just peed on the carpet as he hit her repeatedly on the head with the rolled up blue prints for his lofts project.

She tried to shrink away from him, but he intercepted her and shoved her into the wall. He wasn't going to let go until she signed the stupid contracts. She noticed her aides and the other councillors were horrified by his behaviour. Johnson and Freddie were on edge.

"Back off Randy!" Johnson demanded forcefully.

"Just drop this bullshit!" Freddie snapped. "No one gives a shit anymore."

"Get away from me!" She tried to be formidable in her approach, but squeaked like a mouse instead.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "We can't let this town go backwards Mayor. We did South Park a favour when we got rid of that bumbling idiot. We need to progress further!"

The words stung. She hated herself for listening to him and firing Barbrady on his advice. She didn't need him to remind her of her mistake. Firing Barbrady benefited no one and the crime rate had risen since then. Something Randy clearly didn't realise while his brain decreased as his ego inflated. After the police cleared the homeless out of their gentrified food and arts district she slumped into a deep depression and hit the bottle hard. Her head still pounded. She was still too drunk to deal with this shit.

"Aw!" Randy clamoured with disgust. "What is that fucking idiot doing here?!"

She noticed Alex and Barbrady standing in the doorway. Barbrady drooped and when he tried to leave Alex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back in.

"Oh camel poo!" Barbrady grumbled when he realised he wasn't going anywhere.

Randy scowled at her. He shook her with irritation. "What the fuck is this Mary?!"

"I invited him jackass!" Alex shouted at Randy. His face turned bright red with rage when he noticed the tight grip Randy had on her. "Get your hands off my mother before I tase you in the balls Marsh!"

He had her pushed against the wall. He smirked at the fear etched on her face. "You still have to sign those contracts Mary."

Infuriated she withdrew a cigarette lighter from her pocket and set fire to the contracts and the blueprints. "There's my signature Marsh!"

He slammed the palm of his hand into the wall next to her head. "You'll pay for that Mary!"

"Get off your high horse and leave my mother alone!" Alex demanded. "No one gives a shit about this anymore and you're a dirty liar!"

Randy was taken aback by his accusation. "W-what are you talking about? I-I am not!"

She didn't know what to do. Randy lifted her so her feet no longer touched the ground. She could see the rage and betrayal in his face. "Put me down!"

"I have evidence and witnesses that you're a dirty liar. You didn't tell the truth about what really happened at the SoDoSoPa." Alex snapped. "I told you to get your hands off my mother!"

"Gawd! You're such a mamma's boy!" Randy retorted derisively. "You're the one who's lying. You're bluffing, you don't actually have witnesses."

"Hey dad." Randy's face paled when he saw his own son looking at him with a horrified expression on his face. Randy still had her pinned to the wall.

"S-Stannie?" He gaped at him. He exchanged awkward glances with her when he realised he was in trouble. He still had her pinned to the wall so her feet didn't touch the ground.

"W-what are you doing to the Mayor?" The other children gasped when they arrived and saw that Randy maintained his tight grip on her.

"N-nothing son." Randy tripped over his own tongue to lie to his son. "Just trying to convince her to gentrify South Park."

"By abusing her?" Stan said with disgust. She could tell he'd lost respect for his father in that moment. "I'm telling mom!"

"Let go of my mother before I tase you in the balls!" Alex had his taser gun aimed at Randy. "I won't tell you again!"

"Let her go dad!" Stan shouted at him. "I'm telling mom about this!"

"Alright! Gawd!" Randy dropped her and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Barbrady and Freddie rushed to help her up. "Are you okay Mary?"

She was shaking. She was mortified. She wanted to disappear. She struggled to regain composure. "I-I'm fine."

"Mayor?" David interjected. "Barbrady didn't shoot me on purpose. Mr. Marsh tackled him and his gun went off. He didn't want to shoot anybody. No hard feelings Barbrady. I don't hold it against you."

"I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean too." Barbrady mumbled.

She scowled at Randy who desperately looked for a way to save his own skin. "They're lying Mayor! None of that it true!"

"Dad!" Stan shouted at his father. "He was just going to talk to us. Barbrady didn't want to shoot anyone. You're the one who fucked everything up. I was there. I saw you tackle Barbrady and his gun went off because you did that!"

"I was saving you from getting shot!" Randy backed away from everyone when the council and the children ganged up on him. "Don't tell lies son. That's naughty."

Alex waved the security footage tapes in his face. "The only one lying here is you!"

"You're bluffing." Randy mumbled nervously.

"Oh really?" Alex smirked malevolently. "Let's see what the truth looks like shall we." He handed the tape to Clyde and Craig who played the video to the council.

The images on the tape proved the children's stories and Barbrady's testimony. Guilt overwhelmed her. Why didn't she believe him when he desperately tried to explain his actions? Randy could be heard shouting "those are just stupid ninjas" as he tackled Barbrady to the ground. This was what really caused Barbrady to shoot David. It was a horrible accident. She never asked him to shoot the children. It was Randy who insisted he shoot the kids. She only wanted him to talk them out of joining ISIS because she knew he would be able to reason with them.

"See?" Randy said smugly. "I was saving them!" he didn't see that everyone else interoperated the video differently. No one else saw it as an attempt to save the children. If he hadn't intervened Barbrady would not have fired his gun at all even though he had it drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rage overwhelmed her. Her face turned bright red and her fists clenched. She lunged at Randy shoving him against the wall. "You son of a bitch! You lied to me!"

"Damn dude!" Eric Cartman was impressed. "She's really fucking pissed at your dad dude."

Stan laughed at his father's misfortune. "Serves him right for being a PC progressive asshole."

Johnson and Freddie had a hard time holding her back she was so enraged. She pressed her forearm into Randy's neck and had him pinned against the wall. His face was turning blue, but all she could see was red. She didn't notice.

"I never should've listened to you!" She screamed in Randy's face.

"Dude!" Kyle Broflovski exclaimed. "I think she might kill your dad Stan!"

"Mary! Stop!" Barbrady pulled her back. "Prison orange isn't your colour."

She reluctantly let go of Randy who slumped to the floor and scurried away from her like a frightened rat. "Get him out of my sight NOW!"

"What the hell got into you Mary?!" Randy exclaimed with horror. "That's not very progressive."

"No one cares about your progressive agenda Marsh!" Barbrady snapped at Randy without disguising his hatred towards him.

"What are you even doing here Barbrady?" Randy snapped at the former Police Chief of South Park. "You're a fucking idiot! No one wants you here! Weren't you going back to Long Island?"

Guilt jabbed her. She felt horrible for insisting he should leave. She needed Barbrady. Her mistake made her realise just how much she needed him. She just wished Randy would get off his high horse and drop the subject.

"You ruined my career asshole!" Barbrady shouted with hostility. His face turned bright red with rage. "You took my job!"

"Dude!" Kyle glanced at Stan. "Your dad better shut the fuck up before Barbrady kills him."

"Dad! Stop!" Stan shouted at Randy. "You're the one who fucked up. Just admit it and leave them alone. No one gives a shit about being progressive anymore. Everyone knows being progressive is lame!"

"No way Stan! You stay out of this!" Randy was still on a power trip. "This whole town is backwards, we need to do more than just get rid of useless bumbling idiots!"

"Drop it Marsh!" Her fists clenched at her side. She wanted to punch Randy. It wasn't just Barbrady. She'd hurt a lot of people during the movement including the McCormick's. "We're done with this stupid movement. The city is broke. We can hardly afford to clean up this mess. I'm not approving another lofts project. You can shove those blueprints up your ass!"

"If you're not going to be progressive Mary then maybe you shouldn't be Mayor of South Park." Randy shouted at her.

"Are you threatening me Marsh?!" Her face paled at the thought of possible recall.

"Let it go Randy!" Skeeter snapped in her defence. "No one gives a shit and we're not going to recall her."

XXXX

The tension in the room escalated. Barbrady was pissed and he could hardly blame him. The former Police Chief maintained hostility towards his father. Mayor McDaniels shrank into a corner with a guilty look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. The more his father insulted Barbrady the worse she felt. He didn't realise she felt this way. He didn't realise she harboured any guilt for her part in the progressive movement. He just thought she was a selfish bitch.

"Dad! Stop!" He knew his father wouldn't listen to reason when he thought he was right about everything.

"Do the town a favour and get the fuck out Barbrady!" Randy ignored him and channelled his rage at the former Police Chief. "You're a useless moron and I did a good thing getting rid of you. Right Mayor?"

He felt sorry for her. His father and former Police Chief Barbrady were fighting and she was in the middle of it. He noticed she couldn't even look at his dad much less answer the question.

"I'll kick your ass Marsh!" Barbrady growled through gritted teeth. "Crime is through the roof because of you!"

"Let a competent cop handle it Barbrady!" Randy rubbed his firings in his face. "You're not a cop anymore!"

"DAD! Stop!" He pleaded with his father to stop. "Just admit you were wrong and leave it alone dad!"

"No way Stan!" Randy wouldn't back down. "I'm right about this. This moron needs to go am I right Mayor? We don't want him here!"

Mayor McDaniels buried her face in her hands. He was the only one who noticed her guilt. Everyone else was focused on the escalating fight between Barbrady and his father.

"I have as much right to be here as you brah!" Barbrady growled through gritted teeth. "Who the fuck are you to tell me where I can live?"

"Brodown!" Denny Hughes announced with excited anticipation.

"Oh God!" His face flushed with embarrassment. "For the love of God dad please don't!"

"You're going down Barbrady!" Randy smacked a clenched fist into the palm of his hand anticipating an easy win.

"I'll kick your ass Marsh!" They continued to circle each other in a fit of masculine fuelled rage.

"Take it outside brah!" Randy shouted at Barbrady.

"Brodown!" Denny Hughes shouted with excitement. The children and the councillor's scurried out into the courtyard to watch the fight.

Stan and Mayor McDaniels trailed along behind. "Dude! My dad is such a dick!"

"No shit kid!" McDaniels grumbled with resentment.

XXXX

Moments later everyone gathered in the courtyard. Randy and Barbrady circled each other looking for a fight.

"Go ahead! Take a swing brah!" Randy taunted Barbrady. He obviously had no respect for him. She wished they'd stop. The display was embarrassing to watch.

"Go ahead brah!" Barbrady snapped. "I'll kick your ass brah!"

"Go Barbrady!" She was surprised that Randy's own son supported Barbrady.

"Stannie! What the fuck?! I'm your father!" Randy shouted at his son.

While Randy was distracted Barbrady tackled Randy to the ground. Both men were on the ground in the mud exchanging blows. Randy couldn't get a decent swing in and Barbrady had him pinned to the ground.

"You took my job! You ruined my career!" Barbrady shouted as he proceeded to beat Randy to a pulp. "You almost destroyed the town!"

"Damn dude!" Cartman exclaimed clearly impressed with Barbrady's fighting skills. So much so he filmed the incident on his iPhone. "Barbrady is really pissed at your dad Stan."

A pang of guilt jabbed her. This was as much her fault as it was Randy's. She wished she'd never listened to him. She would regret her actions during the PC Progressive Movement for the rest of her life. Her head pounded. She was too hung over to deal with any of this crap.

"Give him hell Barbrady!" Denny Hughes shouted support for Barbrady. He had been against gentrifying the town since the beginning and as a result a bitter feud had developed between Hughes and Randy. It was no secret that they didn't like each other the whole town knew about their feud.

"Shut up Hughes!" Randy snapped at him with resentment.

"Up yours Marsh!" Denny shouted back.

"You dirty liar!" Barbrady shouted at Randy. He'd beaten Randy who's face looked worse than his. Randy had hardly touched Barbrady as he quickly overpowered him.

She'd be lying if she said Barbrady's fighting skills didn't turn her on. Barbrady pushed Randy's face into the mud. He got off lightly, but as far as she was concerned he also got what he deserved. She hid her feelings from the crowd and feigned embarrassment. She buried her face in her arm along with Stan and Sharon Marsh.

Eric Cartman's hysterical laughter reverberated around the courtyard. "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen. Finish him Barbrady!"

She had to intervene. If she didn't Barbrady would kill Randy and George didn't belong in jail. "You two in my office NOW!"

Her shouting stopped the fighting men in their tracks and silenced the clamouring crowd. Barbrady and Randy Marsh obeyed immediately and followed her to her office.

XXXX

She tried to hide her amusement as Randy's face was worse than Barbrady's. Both men were covered in mud, but Randy's face was bloodied and bruised and his left eye was swollen shut. Barbrady was covered in mud, but hadn't sustained any injuries in the fight.

"I want him arrested for assault!" Randy clamoured outraged. Barbrady hadn't just injured his face, but his pride as well.

To Randy's surprise she held Barbrady's sunglasses in her hands.

"W-what are you doing Mayor?" Randy asked nervously.

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" She snapped at Randy with hostility. Firing him was something she never should've done in the first place. She couldn't stand Randy anymore. There was no way they could ever be friends again after this. "I wouldn't have to do this if I didn't listen to you in the first place!" She ignored Randy's protests and focused her attention on Barbrady. "George, I want to formally apologise for wrongfully firing you. Welcome back to the force Chief Barbrady."

"Mayor! Stop!" Randy protested. "You're making a big fucking mistake!"

"The mistake was firing George in the first place on your advice! I never should've listened to you. Barbrady is one of the few cops who actually cares about protecting this town!" she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. He was still on a power trip. She had created a monster.

"You'll pay for this mistake Mayor!" Randy spoke with such venom it unnerved her. "If you're not going to be progressive then you shouldn't be the mayor of such a progressive city!"  
"Are you threatening me?!" she asked incredulously. This confirmed her suspicions. It was the second time he'd threatened her career. She was right in thinking that he was pushing her out of her job. He'd been overriding her for quite some time and continued to make major decisions for the town behind her back. This time she didn't feel so powerless to stop him. She'd seen sense, she just wished she'd realised this earlier.

"I'm just saying that if you're not going to support this movement then you're not fit for office. I think you should resign if you're not going to be a part of this." There was no limit to Randy's ego. She wondered if he'd be able to push her out of office completely while he remained on his power trip.

"George?" She thanked God Barbrady tore up the resignation papers she'd filled out before she had the chance to turn them in. She was glad she still had him on her side even after everything she'd said and done. "Get him out of here!"

Barbrady gleefully rubbed his hands together. "With pleasure Mary."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When he arrived at the station with Randy Marsh in cuffs he noticed that his fellow officers were surprised to see him. Both men were covered in mud and Randy's face was bruised and swollen.

"Barbrady?" Yates asked with surprise. "What's going on?"

"Are you back on the force sir?" Barkley asked with confusion.

"Yeah." A smug smirk of satisfaction broadened across Barbrady's face. He'd beaten Randy at his own game and he finally prevailed. "Mary gave me my job back."

"Finally! She's seen sense." Yates quickly responded to a phone call. McDaniels told him to supply Barbrady with a new uniform and return all of his equipment. "Yes, ma'am."

"Fucking bitch made a mistake!" Randy grumbled with repulsion.

Barbrady kneed Randy in the groin to shut him up. He was worried about Mary because of Randy's threatening behaviour towards her. It was enough to warrant an increase in security at City Hall.

Barbrady shoved Randy into one of the holding cells. "You can stay in there and think about what you've done Mr. Complainypants!"

Yates returned with a new uniform for Barbrady and handed him back his gun and his badge on the Mayor's orders. "Welcome back sir."

Officers clapped and congratulated him. Randy eyed them with disgust and seethed with rage. "I still say it's a fucking mistake!" Randy clamoured and shook the bars of his cell. "Someone needs to knock some sense into Mary!"

"You're not helping yourself threatening the Mayor, Marsh!" Yates snapped at Randy.

"Will someone shut him up?" Barbrady ordered as he went to his old office to change into his new uniform.

When he went to his old office he crashed into someone and dropped his uniform and his equipment. It took him several minutes of feeling around the wall to find the light switch. He felt bad when he finally realised who he'd crashed into. "I'm sorry Mary." He said as he helped her up. He felt awful for knocking her over even though it was an accident.

She didn't seem too bothered by it because she leapt into his arms and kissed him on the mouth. He realised then that even though he was mad at her for everything that happened between them during the PC Progressive Movement he still had feelings for her despite his anger. He'd already lost his first wife and he didn't want to let Mary get away either. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.

"I've got a bit of time if you want?" He suggested with a naughty grin on his face. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He missed her.

"I want more than just a quickie." She hugged him tightly and stroked his back playfully with her fingers. "Tonight?"

"Why don't you come over later?" He suggested.

"Where are you staying?" She asked nervously. In the eyes of the public their relationship wasn't allowed because it was considered a conflict of interest. Getting caught in the act meant they would both lose their jobs.

"Denny Hughes let me stay for a while until I went back to Long Island, which I'm not going to anymore." Barbrady explained. He cradled her in a tight hug and assured her he'd forgiven her when he noticed the guilty look on her face.

He didn't realise she felt this bad about what she'd done. He was going to leave her. He was glad he stayed around a while longer. Alex stopped him from leaving town and in doing so he was able to stop her from turning in her resignation.

She started sobbing into his broad shoulders. "I'm so sorry George. I treated you like crap. I feel like an asshole."

"Shh." He managed to calm her with only a hug and a kiss. "It's okay Mary, I forgive you. I'm not leaving town. I'll stay right here."

"I-I love you." She croaked between sobs.

"I love you too Mary." He kissed her on the mouth. The kiss lingered for several minutes. "Come over tonight. I'll sneak you in." He wanted to see her. He could hardly wait to feel her again. She left for her office building shortly after she helped him with his uniform.

XXXX

"Come on Barbrady!" Randy whined like a child. "Let me out!"

"No." Barbrady leaned back in his chair and relaxed with his feet on the desk and a smug smile on his face. He thought he was going to leave South Park forever for a job he knew he would hate and a lonely life. But, in one evening Randy's lie was exposed, he beat him to a pulp like he wanted to since his second firing and he got both his job and his secret lover back. He knew his presence in town unsettled Randy's progressive mind and he rubbed his regained authority in his rival's face. "You can stay in there and think about what you've done until your wife bails you out Mr. Complainypants!"

"Stop your bitching Marsh!" Yates snapped at Randy as he handed Barbrady a stack of paperwork. "Welcome back to the force sir."

"You can't keep me in here!" Randy clamoured. "I want to see the Mayor!"

Barbrady laughed. Mary wouldn't help him out now she knew the truth about the SoDoSoPa. She didn't even want to come to the council meeting that night because of Randy. She almost resigned from office because of him. He sighed because he knew he would have to call Mary eventually. Randy would make a scene until he got his way. After two bottles of pinot nior he was sure she would be well and truly hung over by now.

"What makes you think Mary wants to see you?" Barbrady snapped at Randy. He wished someone else would watch over the intoxicated idiots in the drunk tank.

"She's my friend!" Randy shouted at him without disguising his irritation. "I need to stop her from making a mistake!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation. He _had_ to call her. He knew this would piss her off, but if Randy could see that he didn't have her support anymore he might just shut his mouth.

XXXX

Nervous officers backed away from her as she stormed into the building enraged. "What the fuck is this shit?"

As soon as she got the call from Barbrady she was enraged. He was right about one thing. She didn't want to come back to the station to deal with Randy Marsh. She was too hung over and even stopped on the side of the road to throw up on her way there. She wasn't angry at Barbrady. It was Randy who threw a tantrum in his cell and pissed her off in the process. He wouldn't shut up until he got his way.

She noticed Sharon Marsh had also arrived and she was as angry as she was. Poor Sharon. She admired Sharon. She wondered how she put up with Randy's crap for so many years. She thanked God she didn't have to live with it at home. Something about Randy made her skin crawl.

"What do you want Marsh!" She scowled at him. Her head pounded and she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to go home so she could get rid of a migraine along with her hang over. She stood with her arms folded. She wanted to snatch Barbrady's taser gun and hit him in the balls with it.

"You need to reconsider re-hiring this moron!" Randy snapped at her. It was a demand. One that would have serious consequences if she refused to comply. "It's a big fucking mistake Mary! You don't want to ruin this town do you?!"

"Randy Marsh!" Sharon screamed at her husband who shrank away from her even though the bars of his cell separated them. "What the fuck have you done?!"

"N-nothing Sharon." Randy mumbled meekly.

She noticed Barbrady's amusement over the situation. She explained the situation to Sharon – who was horrified to hear it – and told her that she'd apologised to Barbrady for wrongfully firing him.

"You will apologise to Chief Barbrady this instant!" Sharon demanded.

"S-Sharon?" Randy was stunned and didn't appreciated the forced apology.

"You'll apologise to Barbrady and to Mary!" Sharon shouted after she paid his bail and a low-ranking officer let him out of his cell.

"I-I'm sorry Barbrady." He mumbled meekly without meaning it. "I'm sorry Mary."

Barbrady and his officers laughed at Randy's expense as Sharon dragged him out by his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Stan tried to contain his hysteria over dinner. His father's face had swelled up as he was bruised and battered. Watching Barbrady put him in the mud was the best thing he'd seen in his life. Cartman tagged him in the video he uploaded to Facebook so he could watch it whenever he wanted.

He was glad his father didn't win the fight against Barbrady. They would have to listen to endless gloating if he had. Instead Randy bitched about the injustice of it all as his ego had been bruised more than his face.

He lost it when Shelly sat down for dinner after coming home late from a friend's house. Unlike him she couldn't contain her hysteria and roared with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Randy pouted like a child. He was too embarrassed to look at anyone and kept his gaze fixed on a plate of food he hardly touched.

"Serves you right for being a peckerface!" Grandpa Marsh shouted at Randy. "Someone should've knocked sense into you a long time ago!"

"I still can't believe she re-hired that idiot!" Randy grumbled. He ignored Grandpa Marsh and continued bitching. "The fuck's wrong with Mary?"

"Leave Mary alone!" Sharon snapped at Randy. She snatched his phone away from him and ignored the look of bewilderment on his face. "Stop pushing the revamp project. It's not going to work here. Don't harass the Mayor!"

"Officer Barbrady kicked your ass!" He and Shelly roared with hysterical laughter. "No one wants lofts here or any of those fancy hipster shops. Have you seen Kenny's house?"

"This'll make that area nicer. Stuart's house sucks." Randy grumbled to his food because no one else cared. He was still on a power trip and it showed in the way he treated other people especially Mayor McDaniels. Ever since she let him take charge of the gentrification project he was prancing around town like he was the Mayor of South Park.

"You're not the mayor dad." He found himself getting sick of his dad's self righteous attitude. "Just stop."

"You're all bigots! Gawd!" Randy clamoured and stormed out of the room without touching his dinner.

XXXX

Later that evening he picked her up from City Hall and drove her to Denny Hughes' house. The Hughes couple had graciously allowed him to stay in their downstairs guest apartment while he was in the process of moving back to Long Island.

She panicked when she wondered how he intended to sneak her in without getting caught.

Fortunately it was late and the Hughes family were all in bed. The house was dark and quite when Barbrady led her in. Passing through the kitchen she tripped over something that fell to the floor in her wake and made a loud clanging sound. Fear of getting caught overwhelmed them.

"Shit!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. All of the colour drained from her face and her heart jumped out of her chest. She hid behind Barbrady when someone switched on the lights. She could trust the Marsh kid to keep his mouth shut after he promised not to expose them to the community when he was part of her nephew's Goth clique, but she couldn't be sure this time. Especially since so many people in town liked to gossip.

"It's just you Barbrady." Dovahkiin Hughes mumbled sleepily. The Hughes kid was barely awake and hadn't even noticed her.

"W-what are you doing up?" Barbrady asked nervously.

"I just wanted a drink of milk." Dovahkiin went to get his drink and went straight back to bed without acknowledging her. "Goodnight Barbrady."

When Dovahkiin was out of sight she leaned into Barbrady for a hug. "That was too close."

"Come on Mary." Barbrady took her by the hand and led the way. "It's downstairs."

XXXX

When they arrived downstairs Barbrady's old dog sat up and wagged her tail. Barbrady sat next to the dog on the couch and gave her a scratch behind the ear. "Hello old girl." The dog was excited to see him and licked his face. "We've got a guest."

When she sat down on the couch she was surprised when the old dog crawled into her lap and started licking her face and wagged her tail.

"Aw!" Barbrady thought it was cute. "She likes you Mary."

She looked around the room and wondered how long he would be able to stay here for. She was sure it wasn't a permanent solution as the Hughes family were still under the impression that he was leaving for Long Island at the end of the week.

"Since you're not leaving town anymore why don't you move in with me?" She suggested to his surprise. She was relieved that she hadn't permanently fucked things up between them. She realised in that moment that she didn't want to live separately from him anymore and it would be better for both Barbrady and his old dog if they lived with her at her manor house instead of his dingy studio apartment that cost more in rent than it was worth.

"You mean until I get my own place?" He was still surprised that she'd asked him to move in with her.

"No, I mean move in with me." She didn't want to put a time frame on how long he could stay with her considering she almost lost him forever. "Permanently."

"What about Barney?" He asked apprehensively. "Can she come too?"

"Of course." She giggled when the excited dog jumped up on her and licked her face again. "She'll love the big back yard. I'll buy her a new bed."

Barbrady smiled. "I guess we're moving in with Mary." Barbrady told the old dog.

She embraced Barbrady. Thankful that she hadn't lost him forever over a PC Progressive movement the ads wanted.

"Come on." Barbrady led her to his bedroom. When he closed the door she threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so sorry George. I'm sorry I said all those horrible things. I never wanted you to leave town. I'm sorry." She would be apologising and making it up to him for the rest of her life. "I need you." To her surprise he started giggling.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"I kicked Randy's ass." Barbrady replied between giggles.

She laughed. It couldn't have happened to anyone more deserving. She couldn't wait to hear from Sharon the next day when they were to catch up for their girl's day out. "I wanted to ring his neck." She grumbled. Randy Marsh used to be one of her best friends, but she couldn't trust him anymore. She didn't like the way he looked at her either. He would often undermine her at council meetings so she wasn't surprised she felt as though he were pushing her out of her job.

"I couldn't let you do that." Barbrady embraced her. "Prison orange isn't your colour."

"I love you George." She'd always loved him. Ever since the night they first got together. It was the first time she'd admitted her feelings to his face.

When she kissed him he lay her down on the bed and caressed her gently. It reignited the spark she almost lost thanks to Randy Marsh and the PC Progressive Movement. She wrapped her arms around him and was grateful that she still had him that she could still touch him and hug him and kiss him whenever she wanted. "I missed you George." She told him between kisses. All of a sudden she wanted to have his children. She hadn't wanted anymore kids since her first husband passed away. She missed having small children in the house as Annie and Alex were grown and her nephew Pete was almost a teenager. She wanted Barbrady to be the father of her children. "Maybe we should give Barney a playmate." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"You mean a puppy?" He asked with confusion over the sudden suggestion.

She giggled. "No, I mean a baby. I want more children, but only with you."

He smiled. "I've been waiting for this day to come." He said to her surprise.

"You have?"

"I've always wanted kids." Barbrady explained that he tried to have children with his first wife, but no matter what they tried they couldn't get pregnant. "I wanted you to be the mother of my kids since we first got together. I have another chance to be a dad."

A big smile broadened across her face. "Make love to me George!" She told him she'd stopped taking her birth control pills a month ago.

They'd barely started when McDaniels stopped in her tracks and fear overwhelmed her once more.

"What is it Mary?" He looked at her longingly.

"What if they hear us upstairs?" She really didn't have to worry. Love was in their air as the Hughes couple were also making love and Leah drowned her out. "Never mind. We're not the only noisy couple here."

She wanted to stay with Barbrady all night and all day. She knew if she did they'd get caught in the act. As much as she loved Barbrady she didn't need a scandal. Especially not since she'd just given him his job back. Something like this could ruin both their careers. If she were to get pregnant she would have to hide the pregnancy and the identity of her child's father. She was prepared to go that far to have children and conceal their relationship from the town. She didn't want to be with anyone else. At dawn she slipped out without being noticed. She was happy she hadn't lost Barbrady forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was the first time in a long time that he'd had a decent night's sleep. He went to bed satisfied even though he wished Mary could stay all night. She left sometime before dawn and had given him a message to bring his stuff the following night so he could move in. He lay in bed with his arms behind his head and a satisfied smile on his face. He had to get up when someone knocked on the door.

It was only Dovahkiin. "Mom says there are pancakes for breakfast."

"Ooh, pancakes!" He hurried upstairs to the dining room where the Hughes family had gathered for breakfast. He was grateful to them for letting him stay with them and he was glad he wasn't leaving town after all. He didn't want to go back to his home town or be a commercial fisherman. He was a cop and he liked South Park. He liked to help people in need.

"I found somewhere to live." He announced to the Hughes family over breakfast as Leah Hughes put a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Oh?" Pieces of pancake slid off Denny's fork and dropped onto his plate as he looked at him with shock. "You have?"

"I also got my job back." He said to their surprise.

"Wow!" Dovahkiin was impressed as was everyone else.

"Where will you be living?" Leah asked as she poured his coffee.

He didn't realise at first, but he slipped up and gave them Mary's address.

Denny raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the Mayor's house?"

"N-no." He sighed with relief when he was able to cover his tracks and they didn't suspect a thing. "Same street, it's two houses down."

"I'm glad you found somewhere to live." Denny handed him the maple syrup when he asked for it along with the butter dish.

Dovahkiin started laughing. "Nice work kicking Randy's ass."

"The little fat kid filmed the fight. It's all over social media." Denny added smirking with amusement.

"Cartman put it on Facebook. It's been viewed over a thousand times." Dovahkiin giggled.

"Really?" He seemed surprised, but when he checked his Facebook he noticed that Eric Cartman had tagged both him and Mary in the video. He laughed hysterically after playing it a few times over.

"He deserved it." Denny giggled. "I only wish I was the one to hit him. I wanted to hit him when he took over the council meeting."

Barbrady laughed. Randy Marsh deserved an ass beating. He knew it wasn't over yet. He'd ordered an increase on security at City Hall because he knew they wouldn't hear the end of it.

XXXX

"What the hell?" He'd dropped by to check on his mother and the first thing he noticed was Barbrady's stuff in the doorway and his dog as she ran around the house sniffing the furniture, him and Pete as she explored the manor. "What's going on?" He asked Pete.

"I don't know dude." They went to investigate when they heard his mother giggling like a schoolgirl in the kitchen.

"Mom?" He was surprised when he saw her in Barbrady's arms with a big smile on her face. He didn't remember the last time he'd seen her so happy. "What's going on?"

"George is moving in!" She announced joyfully. "We made up last night."

"Thank God!" He exclaimed with relief. He didn't know what he would've done about his mother if Barbrady had left town. The other day she was drunk and he barely managed to get her out of bed. Her mood had changed and she was unrecognisable from the nervous wreck she was the day before. "I'm glad you're back together."

He still felt like an asshole for yelling at her over her mistake. He realised the ads had almost torn his family apart along with many others in their attempt to outprice humanity.

"Eew! I'm out of here!" Pete fled when he noticed they were really into each other.

"I'll leave you guys alone." He didn't want to stick around for much longer either. She was happy and that was a good thing. He just didn't want to stay around and hear about it.

XXXX

"Finally!" She leaned into him relieved that she hadn't lost her lover and glad they were finally alone. "We have some time to ourselves."

They held each other for several minutes. She missed his touch. For a long time after she fired him he wouldn't talk to her. It devastated her even though it was her fault and he had every right to be mad at her. She looked into his big brown eyes and was thankful she still had him. She vowed then that nobody, not even herself would be able to break them apart.

She learned a lot during the PC Progressive movement. She learned who her real friends were. Randy Marsh had used her for his own gain and in doing so he had broken her trust. He was still nothing but a power hungry asshole. She hoped that someone could knock some sense into him. The last thing she needed was for her former friend to take everything from her. She held onto Barbrady tightly hardly believing she still had him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She hadn't stopped apologising since she gave him back his job. Even though he had forgiven her she always wanted him to know that she was sorry for what she'd said and done.

"Its' okay Mary. You don't have to apologise anymore. I forgive you." He assured her with a tender kiss. She returned his kiss and let her hands wander across his back.

"What?" He asked when he caught her staring too long.

"Have I told you that I missed you?" As they kissed she slowly unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. She was supposed to be helping him set up the room downstairs that was going to be his man cave, but just looking at him was distracting. It was just like when they first got together. She wondered how she was going to maintain professionalism around him. For his sake she had to. He was the Police Chief of South Park. The town needed Barbrady because without him the city fell into anarchy.

"I missed you too Mary." He gently helped her out of her clothes and they fell on the sofa in a passionate embrace. Their tongues danced in their mouths and she moaned with each touch. Since he agreed to move in she could have him whenever she wanted.

"Oh George!" She moaned loudly when he was inside her. Her old spark had returned as he made her feel whole when they were together. "You're so good in bed!"

She hoped that she was pregnant. She didn't think she'd have any more kids after her first husband died. He was the only man she wanted them with. She knew he'd make a wonderful father.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?!" He grumbled when he caught Randy sneaking around in the front garden. Fortunately his mother had the curtains drawn on the room downstairs, but that didn't seem to stop Randy from snooping around in her personal life. Randy screamed like a girl as he was certain no one knew he was even there. Alex stood with his arms folded and scowled at Randy as he impatiently waited for an answer. "Well?!"

"I need to see your mother!" Randy demanded angrily as he tried not to laugh at his face which was still bruised and swollen after his fight with Barbrady.

"Leave her alone asshole!" Alex snapped at Randy. _Why won't he just drop it and go away?_ "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Tell that bitch to get her ass out here right now!" Randy demanded angrily.

"Get out of here Randy!" He tried to push Randy away from his mother's property. He knew Randy was the last person she wanted to see after he exposed his lie to her and the council.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to your mother!" Randy pushed past him and went inside the house.

"Goddamnit!" He shouted after Randy. "Get out of here asshole!"

XXXX

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the shouting upstairs. She groaned when she heard Randy demanding her presence. She didn't want to move. She didn't want Randy in her house either. She just wanted uninterrupted time alone with Barbrady.

"For the love of God!" She grumbled as she gathered up her clothes and put them back on. She wondered how many times she would have to tell him to leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit.

"Him again?" Barbrady grumbled with annoyance. "I'm getting sick of this stupid ninny!"

"You and I both." She kissed him once before she left to defuse the argument upstairs. "Stay here."

When she emerged from Barbrady's new man cave she noticed Randy glowering at her with his arms folded. He looked at her like she was a disobedient child who needed to explain her bad behaviour before she got her butt spanked. "Get out of my house!" She shouted angrily. She couldn't stand the sight of him at City Hall she certainly didn't want him in her house. She wanted him gone and she was sick of placating his delicate ego.

"Not until you see sense!" Randy demanded and like a child he whined when he didn't get his own way. His egotistical behaviour scared her. Looking at him then she could tell she'd created a monster. "You made a big fucking mistake re-hiring that idiot and you can't back out of the Progressive Movement. Finish what you started bitch!"

His rage knocked her off guard. She didn't know what he was capable of anymore. She didn't know how to deal with him. She had to contact Sharon. Sharon had put up with Randy for a long time she knew she'd be able to help. "I said: get off my property!"

"Not until you fire Barbrady and sign these development plans Mary!" Randy shoved more paperwork under her nose.

She sighed with exasperation. She wanted him gone. Not just from her property, but from council as well. She was seriously considering replacing Randy and she already had the perfect replacement in mind. Denny Hughes would make a fine replacement. She liked Denny and she knew she could trust him not to stab her in the back.

Randy stomped his foot while he waited for a response. This action pissed her off. She exchanged glances with her son and together they pushed him out the front door. "Get out of my house!" She snapped. "Stop with the progressive bull shit!"

"You'll pay for this bitch!" Randy clamoured with irritation. "You don't deserve to be Mayor if you're not going to be progressive and make this town better."

Enraged she kicked him in the stomach. In doing so she sent him tumbling down the stairs of her front porch. She laughed when he landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Barbrady had shovelled the snow earlier in the day for her so he had no soft place to fall.

"Get out and stay out!" She went back inside and slammed the front door behind her.

XXXX

"I told you to get out of here." Alex said dryly as Randy picked himself and brushed the snow and grass from his clothes.

"The fuck's wrong with your mother?!" Randy wondered angrily. He wasn't done bothering her. He blocked Randy as he tried for the porch again. Thanks to Randy his mother would be in a foul disposition all day.

"Nice going asshole! She's in bitch mode now because of you!" He tried to escort Randy away from the property. They were still in the front garden and Randy had trampled on his mother's petunias.

"How's it my fault!" He desperately tried to get passed Officer McDaniels. Alex blocked him and pushed him back again. In doing so he crushed the daffodils his mother just put in the garden the other day.

"Will you stop? Mom's going to be pissed when she sees the state of her front garden!" He withdrew his taser gun and angled it at Randy when he tried for the stairs again.

"You're mom is just a fucking bitch!" The taser didn't seem to faze Randy who continued his attempts to get passed him. He slipped over and crushed his mother's favourite juniper bush without caring that he was destroying her garden.

His younger cousin defused the escalating argument when he turned on the sprinkler system. He'd just arrived home from spending the day at Henrietta Biggle's house. As he got wet Randy shrieked like a girl and fled the property crushing more of McDaniels' plants in the process.

He was still in the yard and glowered at Pete who was laughing at them. "Warn me before you do that next time would you?"

"Sorry." Pete giggled and went inside.

"Yeah right." He grumbled when he realised he would have to go back to the station in wet clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When she returned to Barbrady she noticed the look of concern on his face. She realised they would have to get away from town if they wanted privacy and time alone. She also knew this wouldn't be the last time Randy would insist on her return to the Progressive Movement. She hadn't heard the end of it since she dropped out. She needed a vacation. Somewhere away from town so she could enjoy time with Barbrady in peace.

"We have to get out of here for a while." She suggested.

"You mean a vacation?" Barbrady's face lit up at the idea of spending time away with her. "I don't know about you Mary, but I need one."

She pulled out her laptop and immediately started looking for vacation spots online. Barbrady embraced her when she suggested spending two weeks on a private island in the Bahamas. She booked the trip straight away. She knew she would need a cover story and they wouldn't be able to go to the airport together. She told Johnson that she was going on a business trip to Washington and Barbrady was going fishing in Montana.

Randy Marsh was already snooping in her personal life. She didn't know what she was going to do about him. She wished she'd seen the signs before letting him bring the whole foods to town. If she didn't give him so much responsibility then maybe things would be different and they would all still be friends. She sighed with exasperation because the power had gone straight to his head and he was tripping on it. She just hoped that she could enjoy a nice holiday without his constant harassment and insistence to remain progressive.

XXXX

Her vacation with Barbrady was still a few days away. She had arranged to spend some time with Sharon Marsh. Even though she couldn't tolerate Randy anymore she remained good friends with his wife. She met Sharon outside Cafe Monet and she could tell by looking at Sharon that she was going to bitch about Randy and she had a lot to say.

She didn't mind letting Sharon vent. It meant she could too. She had to talk to Sharon about him anyway. His threatening behaviour had Barbrady and the police department on edge. If he didn't stop Barbrady would have Randy arrested for stalking.

"Randy Marsh!" Sharon was horrified when she showed her the messages she'd received from him. "He bitched about you non-stop last night."

She could tell that Sharon was done with Randy. She didn't know why she didn't file for another divorce.

Their coffee orders had arrived to their table when Randy spotted them. "S-Sharon?"

Sharon was instantly angry. "Go away Randy. I don't need your permission to see my friends!"

Randy ignored his wife and gave her a stack of paperwork to sign. "I don't need to tell you how important this is."

"Jesus Christ!" She sighed with exasperation and buried her face in her arm. "Not this shit again! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not signing those?!"

"Stop being a bigot and sign them Mary!" He waved the papers in her face like he had at the council meeting. "It's for the good of the town.

Exasperated she dug a lighter out of her hand bag and set the contracts along with the blueprints on fire. "Here's my signature Marsh! Now fucking drop it!"

"Go away Randy!"Sharon shouted at him as a waiter approached and asked if they were ready to order food.

"You ladies are bigots!"She shrank into her chair when he got in her face. "You'll pay for that Mary!" He stormed off sulking because he didn't get his way yet again.

"What the fuck?"Sharon's face paled and she was nervous.

XXXX

Vacation day had finally arrived. She couldn't wait to get out of town. She was excited to spend quality time away with Barbrady on a private island in the Bahamas. No one would be around to disturb them and they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. She had a few things she needed to finalise before leaving.

"If he asks just lie and tell him I'm going on a business trip to Washington."Her instructions for Johnsons were clear. Keep Randy distracted while she was gone. She didn't want him snooping around in her personal life. It was none of his business what she did or who she was with. She noticed Johnson suddenly became nervous. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're going on a business trip huh?"She didn't realise that he'd been standing behind her the whole time. She jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. "Where are you really going?"

"I'm going to D.C for The Mayors of America conference."She lied. "I just said that!"

"You also told Johnson to lie for you. I heard you."Randy folded his arms and demanded an explanation. "Where are you really going Mary?"

She felt like a disobedient child again. Where she was going was none of his business. "I'm going to Washington and then I'm visiting my daughter in Moore. Why am I telling you this? It's none of your fucking business!" She was sick of his shit. She had a plane to catch. She just wanted to leave.

"You're lying to me!"Randy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him when she tried to leave for the airport. "Tell me the truth! Where are you really going?"

She'd never been afraid of Randy before. She didn't understand why he was being so possessive. "I... I..."She stammered when she spoke. She knew he wasn't buying the lie and he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him the truth. Beads of sweat ran down her brow and her legs were shaking she was so nervous.

"Well?!"He grabbed her arms and shook her. "You're not really going to D.C. we both know that's bullshit! Where are you really going? Is this about Barbrady?!"

"He left for Montana this morning."She mumbled to the floor. She just wished he'd leave her alone. His rage frightened her. At this rate she'd miss her flight.

"You're still lying to me Mary!"He shook her again only more violently than he had before.

Johnson stepped between them. "That's enough Randy! It's a business trip to D.C. jackass now drop it!"

"What the fuck Bob?"Randy clamoured angrily in Johnson's face. "She's full of shit and I can prove it!"Randy stormed out of her office leaving her shaken after the confrontation.

"Mayor?"Johnson asked with concern when he noticed her shaking and pale faced. "Are you okay?"

She collapsed in Johnson's arms and her aide insisted on driving her to the airport. When she realised he wouldn't drop it she sighed in defeat and handed him her car keys.

XXXX

Barbrady was surprised to see Johnson with her when he met Mary at check in. He became concerned when he noticed the frightened look on her face. "Mary?" She threw herself in his arms. He could feel her trembling when she wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?"

"We had an incident with Randy at City Hall."Johnson explained for her.

"What?"He held onto her tightly as she started sobbing.

Johnson explained the situation in detail and promised to not only keep an eye on Randy while they were gone, but to keep him distracted.

"I should've replaced him on council a long time ago."She mumbled into his shirt. She buried her face as she sobbed. "It's creepy George!"

"It _is_ creepy."Even Johnson seemed disturbed by Randy's change in behaviour.

"Come on Mary."He led her towards check in. "We'll have a nice vacation together. You won't have to worry about him."

XXXX

She was relieved when the plane took off and they were finally alone. She felt safe with Barbrady. She knew he would keep her safe, but that didn't stop her from worrying about Randy Marsh. She didn't know what she was going to do about him when she got back to town. All she knew was that she had to tell Sharon about the incident between her and Randy at City Hall. It would have to wait until she got back. She didn't want to deal with anything South Park related while she was gone. The whole point of this trip was to spend time alone with Barbrady without worrying about her job. It was a chance for them to focus on each other.

"Are you okay Mary?" His bombastic voice interrupted her train of thought. She didn't mind because she didn't want to think about work or Randy Marsh any way.

"I'm okay." She leaned into him for some peace. She just liked hugging Barbrady. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms after asking him to wake her when food arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I just need to check on the kids." She said as she opened her phone to check her messages. They'd arrived in the Bahamas and Barbrady was checking them into their private island resort. She wanted to be completely alone with Barbrady so all they had to focus on was each other.

She scrolled through her messages and missed calls. She had at least eighty unread messages and thirty missed calls and voicemail messages all from Randy Marsh. Each message and voicemail was angrier and more threatening than the last. "What the fuck?"

"What's the matter?" Barbrady asked when he noticed her face had paled and she was panicking.

"Look at this shit George!" She showed him a few of the messages.

"Jee whiz!" He was immediately concerned about her safety. "He doesn't know when to quit."

"This is really creepy George! I don't know what to do!" She was frantic. Her panic peaked when her phone rang and Randy's number and picture appeared on screen.

"Who is that?" She wasn't the only one sick of Randy's shit. George had every right to be angry with Randy. He did after all get him fired from his job.

"Take a wild guess." She showed him the phone and his face flushed red with rage.

"Not that ninny again?!" He grumbled with annoyance. "Don't answer it."

Instead of answering the call she turned her phone off and threw it across the room. She focused all her attention on her secret lover. While there were away they didn't have to worry about getting caught or gossipy townsfolk. There were no politics here.

"It's just you and me George." She held his face in her hands. "We can do whatever we want without worrying about getting caught."

Barbrady embraced her in one of his big bear hugs. "Nothing to see here."

They spent several minutes kissing passionately before they collapsed on the bed. It was the first time in a long time that they'd been totally alone. It was just what they needed especially after she almost lost him forever. She didn't deserve him, but that didn't mean she was about to let him go.

XXXX

The next morning they lay awake in each other's arms too lazy to even order breakfast. She missed sleeping in his arms and using his broad shoulder as a pillow. He asked if she wanted to go anywhere or do anything, but she wasn't in the mood to get out of bed.

"I just want to stay here with you." She replied as he kissed her forehead.

"What about swimming?"He suggested. "It's a private island."

"You're thinking with your dick George." He stroked her back as he held her in his arms. She could see he was in the mood. She kissed him slowly and let his hands wander and explore her body. She moaned when he caressed her body with his tongue. She pushed his head down and asked if he could find the little man in the boat for her. "Oh George!" She moaned.

There was no fear, she didn't have to be quiet about it and she didn't have to worry that Barbrady's officers might be listening to them. She moaned loudly as he moved up her body kissing her until he was finally inside her. She wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingers clawed his back.

"Do you want to go swimming now?" He asked after they'd climaxed.

She led him to the beach. They didn't bother with bathing suits. They were totally alone. Nothing could spoil the moment. "I still can't believe I still have you."

"I'll always be here Mary." He assured her. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

XXXX

He looked around to see if the coast was clear. Even though it was he checked again. Something was up and he was determined to find out what it was. She was hiding something from him. He approached her desk at City Hall and immediately searched the draws. So far all he found was cigarettes, chocolates, her security clearance key card, lipstick, pens and stationary items in her top draw. He looked through the desk only to find more stationary, a liquor flask, more cigarettes and a copy of Guzunga's magazine, which he pocketed. So far the desk gave him nothing he could use against her other than the magazine. A smirk broadened across his face when he noticed her laptop sitting on the desk. He wondered if it would give him the information on her trip. He knew deep down that she wasn't where she said she was. There were too many holes in her story and he believed it was more than a coincidence that Barbrady left the same day and time she did.

"I got you now Mary." He gleefully rubbed his hands together. He sat in her chair and tried to guess the password. He just wished she'd stop lying to him. He couldn't help her when she was being a deceitful bitch.

He quickly grew frustrated when his attempts to guess the password failed. "Oh come on!" He sighed with exasperation and wished Troll Trace was still online. It would've been much easier to track her movements if it were.

"What are you doing?" Bob Johnson asked when he returned from his lunch break.

He screamed like a woman when Mary's aide scared him. He didn't even know Johnson was there. He had no respect for Johnson or Freddie. He thought they were sycophants because they wouldn't go against Mary on anything. "N-nothing." He lied badly hoping Johnson wouldn't be able to tell.

"Leave her alone Randy." The aide sighed with exasperation and pushed him out the door. "You've been told before to leave her alone and for Christ's sake stop with the progressive bullshit!"

"Gawd!" Randy clamoured with annoyance. "What's wrong with everyone?! South Park is better since I gentrified everything and created ShiTiPa Town – something Mary could never have done on her own!"

"We're not revamping South Park any further. South Park is broke!" Johnson snapped at Randy. "We can't even afford to fix the fucking pot holes in Main Street!"

"What the fuck's got into Mary?" He quickly changed the subject. "Where is she Bob?"

"She went to D.C." Johnson snapped with irritation. "She also went to Moore to visit her daughter."

"And Barbrady?"He eyed Bob with suspicion. Too many lies. Nothing made sense.

"Fishing in Montana!" The aide's irritability only increased his suspicion. Mary was lying to him and she got her toadies to cover for her. "Mary wasn't the only one who needed a vacation."

"I know Mary is a lying bitch!" He snapped at Johnson. "I know Barbrady is full of shit and you're covering for them! I'll prove it!" He stormed out of the building with a fierce determination to expose Mary's lie.

XXXX

The romantic getaway was just what they needed. He noticed she looked revived. She was more relaxed and that wasn't just because they'd spent the last few days alone together. She'd ignored her phone until that morning when she decided to check on the kids and the town briefly. She started sobbing as soon as she looked at her phone.

"Mary?" He asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"He won't leave me alone!" She croaked between sobs. She showed him the messages. "He's scaring me!"

Her phone rang while he was holding it. Sure enough it was Randy Marsh. His wife panicked further as the phone continued to ring.

"Make him stop!" She cried desperately.

"Gee whiz!"His face flushed red after the call ended and he read through the text messages. He was a lot better at reading since Mary made him take reading classes. To his surprise she didn't laugh at him when she found out he couldn't read. She just sent him back to school to learn so he could still do his job. Recently his vocabulary had improved and he didn't need as much help pronouncing certain words. He played scrabble with Mary and a lot of other word games to help him improve. Randy was threatening his wife and he would have to deal with Marsh when they returned to town.

"I don't want to go back to work now."She sighed heavily. He noticed she was dreading the next city council and town planning meetings coming up at City Hall.

He switched her phone off and hid it in the safe. It wasn't good for her to look at the messages. He ordered them some cocktails from the bar and they sat by the pool. He hugged her and massaged her shoulders until she calmed down.

He had something in his pocket and decided this was the moment to give it to her. He handed it to Mary who certainly wasn't expecting it.

"What is it?"She carefully opened the small gift. Inside the small box was a garnet stone set in a gold band. She loved it. Her face lit up when she saw it. She looked at him. "George?"

He got down on one knee and gently held her left hand in his as he placed the ring on her finger. "Mary Kay McDaniels? Will you marry me?"

Her face lit up with joy. She leapt into his arms and embraced him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

She kissed him passionately. He held her in his arms while she kissed his neck. They made love on the sun lounge they were sitting on. He smiled as he had another surprise in store for her. He'd been planning this for a long time and he was thankful Alex intervened when he did because he would have left town if he hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

He organised everything before they even left the States. His fiancé had no idea this was coming. He got up early that morning to organise a celebrant and set up a small wedding ceremony on the beach of their private island. He already had permission from the kids to go ahead with his plans. He left a white gown on the bed for her to put on when she woke up with a note telling her where to meet him. He wanted her to be surprised. He stood at the altar and patiently waited for her to arrive. He didn't know what to expect, but for once in his life he felt as though nothing could go wrong.

XXXX

"George?" She woke up looking for him. The bed was empty. She was confused when she noticed the gown on her bed. She hugged the dress when she found the note telling her to put it on and where she could find him. She could hardly believe that any of this was happening. She was surprised he was still in her life after everything that happened.

When she put the dress on and styled her hair and applied her make-up she felt right. More than she had in a long time. She practiced calling herself "Mrs. George Barbrady" a couple of times in the mirror. She collected the bouquet of flowers Barbrady left for her and went to meet her future husband. She honestly thought this day would never come.

Barbrady smiled when she met him at the altar. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I've never been surer about anything." He took her hand and the celebrant ran them through their vows. To her surprise Barbrady had written his own. "Mary, I promise to love and protect you and to take care of you for as long as we both live."

She tried not to cry as she vowed to love Barbrady for as long as they lived. She promised never to hurt him again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The celebrant announced. "You may kiss the bride."

The kiss lingered. Barbrady hired a photographer who continually took photos throughout the private ceremony.

"I can't believe we just eloped." She didn't let go of her new husband as he embraced her. "It's a perfect ending."

"No." He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. "It's only the beginning."

She smiled. "This is now our honeymoon."

He smiled and carried her back to their room to consummate their marriage. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. She still couldn't believe she was now his wife and that he'd done all this for her.

XXXX

He sighed with exasperation. He dreaded going to City Hall while Randy Marsh could be lurking in the building. He should have him arrested for stalking his mother. Marsh's behaviour was creepy. His mother asked him to check on things at City Hall for her and collect some paperwork so she could work from home after she returned from her trip. He shuddered when her aide Johnson told him about the laptop incident with Randy Marsh a few days prior.

"You're kidding?" He sighed with disgust.

"I wish I were." The aide maintained hostility towards Randy Marsh. Johnson also informed him on the escalating feud between Randy Marsh and Denny Hughes. "There was a big fight between them during the last city planning meeting."

He sighed with exasperation. His mother was sick of the complaints she got about Randy from the other councillors and this feud caused further tension between her and Randy Marsh. "What happened?"

Rather than explaining it Johnson showed him video footage of Randy and Denny exchanging blows in the middle of the meeting. "It's getting really bad and it's because your mom consults Denny on town projects now rather than going to Randy."

"Where is your mother?" Randy Marsh was clearly annoyed. He folded his arms and stomped his foot. He didn't even realise Marsh was behind him.

"Leave my mother alone!" He was sick of Randy. His family were almost torn apart over the PC movement and the revamp project that had since sent the city broke. The same movement and the Fuck the Police movement spearheaded by Randy Marsh almost cost him his relationship with his mother.

"Where is she?" He demanded again. He made it clear he wasn't leaving until he got an answer. It wasn't going to be easy to get rid of him.

Before he could respond to Randy his phone rang. He sighed when he realised it was his mother calling him.

As soon as Randy sensed this he snatched his phone from him and answered the call. "Hello Mary."

It sent a chill down his spine. This behaviour was creepy. "Give me back my phone asshole!"

XXXX

"What the hell are you doing on my son's phone?!" She clamoured fearfully. She called Alex hoping to avoid Randy. She only wanted to know how things were going in town and to get him to pick up paperwork for her so she could run the city from home when she got back. She sighed with exasperation and put Randy on loudspeaker so her family could hear. This is what she had been telling them about over lunch.

"Give me back my phone asshole!" Alex could be heard shouting in the background.

"Put Alex back on!" She demanded. "I didn't call my son's phone to talk to you!"

"Where are you?" Randy demanded with hostility.

Her daughter Annie and her son-in-law Val – a tall muscular man with reddish brown hair and worked for the Moore fire department – looked at her with concern. "She's in Moore jackass!" Annie shouted at him in her defence.

"How do I know this isn't a three way call?" Randy remained unconvinced. "Where are you?"

"I'm visiting my daughter in Oklahoma! Not that it's any of your God damn business!" She could still hear Alex and now Johnson shouting at Randy in the background. "Give my son back his phone!"

"Ow!" Her aide cried. She could hear a ruckus and her top aide and her son screaming at Randy Marsh. She heard a thud and her aide continued shouting at Randy.

"What the fuck is going on over there?!" She was concerned for both Alex and Johnson. The fighting on the other line continued.

"Son of a bitch pushed me over!" Johnson shouted enraged.

"Give it back asshole!" The ruckus continued as it became clear they were fighting over the phone.

"Where are you Mary?" Randy demanded with frustration. "Don't lie to me!"

"She's in Moore asshole!" Annie snapped on her behalf.

"Where's that?" Randy asked clearly ignorant to the fact that she was back in the States visiting her eldest child in Moore, Oklahoma.

"I'm in Oklahoma!" She was sick of this shit. She shouldn't have to explain herself to anyone. It was none of Randy's business where she was or who she was with. Her personal life was just that, personal. She was entitled to privacy like everyone else. "I'll tell Sharon if you don't stop this shit Marsh!"

Randy stammered as he spoke clearly taken aback by the threat to tell his wife. "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

"I will if you don't give Alex back his phone and drop this crap Marsh!" She screamed at him.

"You're with Barbrady aren't you?" Randy snapped at her.

 _Why can't he just buy the lie like everyone else_? "Barbrady is in Montana on a fishing trip asshole!" It was none of his business. _Why won't he just stop_?

Barbrady was in fact standing beside her with a worried look on his face. She dreaded the thought of going back to town. She didn't even want to go anywhere near her office building fearing Randy was lurking in the hallways. Her skin crawled.

"Stop lying to me!" Randy shrieked.

XXXX

"Mary! Mary!" Randy shouted into the phone. "Fucking bitch hung up on me!"

Alex snatched his phone back and shoved Randy into the wall behind him. "I won't tell you again! Leave my mother alone!"

"Oooh!" Randy heckled him which pissed him off. "Like I'm scared of a mamma's boy."

Alex took his mother's paperwork from Johnson and left after her aide punched Randy in the stomach. "I'm not going to give you a ticket next time I pull you over for drink driving jackass!"

XXXX

"What the fuck?" The colour drained from her face and her eyes widened in fear. She had a serious problem to deal with and she had to do something about it soon. She didn't know what to do.

"Gee whiz!" Barbrady exclaimed with shock. "What's his problem?"

"I think I know what this is all about." Val interjected.

"What?" She didn't like where his observation was going.

"This has been going on since you pulled out of the PC movement and re-hired George right?" He asked as he'd already figured out Randy's motivation.

"Y-yes." She replied nervously. "He won't leave me alone. He wouldn't stop calling or messaging me while we were in the Bahamas." She showed Val some of the messages she still had from Randy on her phone.

Val grimaced with disgust. "Yeah, it's just what I thought."

"What?" She exchanged worried glances with Annie.

"He likes you." Val said matter-of-factly. "I mean, he really, really likes you."

Her face paled at the thought. There was no way. Randy was only doing all this because he was pissed at her for abandoning the PC movement and went to Denny Hughes – her chief engineer – for advice on city projects instead. "There's no way!"

"This has been going on for a long time and has only gotten worse since you brought Barbrady back." Val reminded her.

"He's married! Why the hell would he want me for?!" She shouted taken aback.  
Val shrugged. "That's not going to stop him finding you attractive and seeing Barbrady as a threat. Odds are he's lost interest in his wife."

Barbrady pondered for a moment and seemed to agree with Val on the matter. "He does get really mad and possessive whenever I go near you Mary."

Her panic escalated. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go back to work with Randy Marsh lurking in her office building when she realised Val was right. "Oh God!"

Barbrady insisted on upping security at City Hall as soon as they returned to South Park. She could tell by looking at him that she'd been placed on a strict protection detail. He was already concerned after reading some of the messages and listening to the voice mails Randy left on her phone.

"George?"She hated it when he upped her security. The last thing she needed was a bunch of cops following her around. She was perfectly capable of defending herself if she needed to. "That isn't necessary!"

Barbrady pulled her into the guest room so they could talk privately. "Please don't fight me on this Mary. You could be pregnant. I just want you and our baby to be safe."

"Don't look at me like that." She knew she couldn't fight him on his decision to put her on a protection detail especially if she were pregnant. He looked at her with big sad eyes. The puppy-eyed look always worked. "Hell!"

He gently held her cheek in his hand. "I love you Mary."

"I love you too." She leaned into him for a hug and he kissed her cheek. They held each other and remained silent for several minutes before they collapsed on the bed in a heat of passion. She wrapped her arms around him and gently caressed his back. She wanted him. She moaned with each caress. He was the only one she wanted. There was no one else. She hoped she was pregnant as she lay in his arms using his broad shoulder as a pillow. She snuggled into him. She was glad to have him there especially since she almost lost him forever. It was just the same as it was when they first got together. She felt whole. Like there was hope for her after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It had been a few months since they returned from their trip. Randy Marsh was still suspicious of her; he was determined to find out what she was hiding. He noticed that in the last month she'd gained weight. Something didn't feel right. She was pissed at him when she found out about the laptop incident at City Hall while she was gone and he noticed the increased security around her, but didn't think for a minute that it might have something to do with him.

He smirked when he noticed her brief case, which she left unattended on her desk. He wished she would just come clean and tell him the truth. He wouldn't stop investigating her until he found what she was hiding from him. There was something off about the way she carried herself around Police Chief Barbrady and it bothered him more than it should. In her brief case he found her cell phone. To his surprise he guessed the pass code and a terrible smirk broadened across his face now that he had access to her messages.

"I've got you now Mary." His smirk became wider when he found the messages to and from Police Chief Barbrady.

"What are you doing?" It was the laptop incident all over again. He screamed like a woman when he realised Johnson had returned from his lunch break and caught him in the act. His face paled when he realised McDaniels would have his balls for breaking her phone. The screen shattered when it dropped to the floor and the phone no longer worked when he tried to turn it back on.

"Look what you made me do!" He snapped at Johnson with irritation.

Her face flushed red with rage at the sight of him when she returned from her lunch break still clutching a paper bag with a doughnut inside and her afternoon coffee. "The fuck is going on here?"

He tried to hide the mess he'd made of her phone, but he was standing at her desk with her open brief case in front of him and her broken cell phone in his hand. "Nothing."

"What happened to my phone?" A flicker of rage flushed across her face when she noticed the damaged screen. She snatched it away from him and her face flushed red when she realised it no longer worked. "The fuck did you do?!"

"He was going through your messages Mayor." Johnson explained to her horror. "I caught him. He screamed like a girl and dropped it."

"Stay out of my personal business!" She shrieked. "You're on thin ice Marsh!"

"I accidently knocked it off the table." He backed away from her as she scowled at him. "I-it was an accident."

"The phone was in my briefcase!" Her shrieking could be heard around her office building. "It doesn't even work now! You owe me a new phone!"

Johnson sniggered at him. "I told you to leave her alone when I caught you going through her laptop."

McDaniels stopped in her tracks. She stormed up to him threatening to hit him. "My personal life is none of your fucking business!"

"Mayor, I suggest you get a phone with fingerprint access." Johnson suggested. "D-Mobile will have what you need."

"Cancel all my meetings today!" She demanded loudly. She gathered up her belongings and stormed out. "I'm working from home!"

He glowered at Johnson and seethed with loathing. "The fuck did you tell her about the laptop for?!"

"Leave her alone before we have you arrested for stalking and harassment!" Johnson warned him to back off.

"I'm not stalking Gawd!" He was taken aback. _How could he accuse him of stalking?_ "Mary's lying to me and I'm going to prove it no matter what it takes!"

XXXX

"Aunt Mary?" He wandered around the manor looking for her. He wanted to join his friends, but he didn't have any money for coffee and cigarettes. "Aunt Mary?"

When he found her she was in her bathroom lying on the floor curled around the toilet. He shook her when he realised she was asleep and not responding to him when he asked her questions. "Aunt Mary?"

She groaned miserably. "Don't shake me!" She recoiled into a tighter ball and clutched her gurgling stomach. "You're going to make me puke!"

"You're not going to work today are you?" He asked with concern. She could hardly move she was so sick.

She clutched the toilet bowl with both hands and hoisted herself up so she could vomit. "I'm going back to bed."

He helped her get back to bed and gave her a bucket to throw up in just in case she couldn't make it to the toilet. There was a stomach flu going around town and he had to find his Uncle George. She needed a doctor. Something was seriously wrong with his Aunt.

XXXX

When he found his Uncle he was helping children cross the road to school safely and directing traffic. He rushed over to him and tapped him to get his attention.

"What's the matter Peter?" Barbrady asked with concern when he noticed Pete was out of breath.

"I-it's Aunt Mary." He tried to catch his breath. He never ran, he never participated in physical education. Running was out of character. "Something's wrong with her."

"Shh!" Barbrady shushed him and looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"She's really fucking sick dude." He explained. He was trying to whisper, but he couldn't always keep his voice down. "I think she has that stomach bug."

"I need you to cover for me!" Barbrady shouted at Foley who was standing nearby.

"Yes sir." He took Barbrady's spot as soon as he went to his squad car.

"You're not coming with me." Barbrady insisted Pete should go to school.

"Uncle George!" He was taken aback. He wanted to help his Aunt. "It's Aunt Mary!"

"Shh!" Too many people were within earshot. The argument couldn't continue. "Oh, alright."

XXXX

He arrived at the manor with his nephew and stepson in tow. "Mary?"

She didn't respond right away so he checked upstairs since Pete said he found her asleep by the toilet.

"I made her go back to bed!" She'd crawled back to the bathroom while Pete went to get him. She was asleep on the floor.

He shook her gently when she didn't respond to him. "Mary."

She groaned. "I don't feel so good." She looked worn and she was covered in cold sweat.

"Come on." He helped her up. "I'm taking you to the doctor in Denver."

Alex looked confused. "Why does she have to go to Denver when we have doctors here?"

"We're trying to get pregnant." He explained to Alex's surprise. "It's better to go to Denver and keep this quiet."

"I don't think I can handle the drive." He noticed her trembling as she struggled to stand. She collapsed to the ground and threw up.

He helped her up and escorted her to the car. He placed her in the back seat and Alex gave her a bucket to throw up in. By the time they got to Denver she was bringing up bile.

XXXX

"I'm pregnant?" She asked with surprise when the test came back positive.

The doctor nodded and scheduled an ultrasound appointment for the following week. "You're suffering from Hypermesis gravidarum. It's a severe form of morning sickness. You'll need to remain on bed rest. No stress."

She rolled her eyes. With her job there was no way to avoid stress and Randy Marsh's recent behaviour had her on edge. She remained silent and just took the doctor's advice.

Her stomach churned on the way home. Even with peppermint tea and dry crackers she still threw up. While she was glad she was expecting a baby she didn't miss the morning sickness.

XXXX

When he arrived at school Pete McDaniels approached him. He wondered what happened after the city council meeting.

"They're back tother in case you were wondering." The other Goth kids were flanking him.

Because he was a former Goth he spent a lot of time at Pete's house and during one of his visits he'd stumbled across Mayor McDaniels and Officer Barbrady making out in the kitchen. He promised them he wouldn't tell anyone and he still kept their secret especially from his father who was still suspicious of McDaniels and the trip she'd taken earlier in the year.

"My dad's acting weird." He thought he should tell Pete about his father's creepy behaviour towards his Aunt Mary. The other night over dinner he wouldn't stop bitching about her, her supposed mistake and losing the brodown to Barbrady. He didn't know how much longer he could stand his father's wounded pride.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen." Cartman had overheard parts of their conversation and started laughing hysterically when he brought up the brodown.

"Since when did Chief Barbrady start standing up for himself?" He asked Pete while ignoring Cartman's hysteria. He'd noticed a difference in Barbrady who seemed more confident these days.

"Can I have that video?" Pete asked Cartman after his hysteria died down.

Cartman tagged him in the video so he could access it whenever he wanted.

"Your dad deserved it." Henrietta giggled.

"He's still butthurt." Stan explained. "He wouldn't stop bitching about her. Your Aunt has a right to be pissed at him."

"Your dad needs another ass beating." Pete said with resentment. "He won't leave my Aunt alone now."

"He's all weird about it now and it just gets worse." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain his father's behaviour. "Your Aunt hates his guts and he doesn't understand why she dropped out of the progressive movement."

"He broke her phone." This was news to him. "Johnson caught him going through her messages."

"Isn't that stalking?" Kyle interjected. "My dad's a lawyer dude, I hear about this sort of stuff all the time."

"It's harassment." Pete was starting to get angry. "Your dad's getting really fucking creepy."

He sighed with exasperation. He would have to confront his father sooner or later. His behaviour was pissing his mother off. He didn't understand why he talked about McDaniels with such disgust, but still wanted her to acknowledge and respect him. It was weird that he hated her, but still wanted her on his side.

"I'll talk to him." He didn't want to, but he had to even though he knew it was going to be hard to convince his father that he was wrong and that he should leave her alone.

"Dude." Kyle interjected. "Your dad could get arrested if he doesn't stop."

He was embarrassed. Why couldn't he have a dad that wasn't such an idiot? "Goddamnit! I hate my dad!" He buried his face in his arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Just leave me alone!" She sighed with exasperation. It had been a few months since she found out she was pregnant. She hardly worked at City Hall preferring to work from home. She couldn't afford to be under stress and Randy Marsh was still investigating her. He still harassed her to remain progressive even though she'd made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the progressive movement. Even PC Principal – who was one of its biggest supporters – had dialled it back.

She was preparing to go on maternity leave. She couldn't wait for a break. Johnson and Freddie could handle Randy for her. She only dropped by City Hall to collect paperwork. She had an appointment in Denver. She wanted to find out the gender of her baby. Her pregnancy showed and she wondered how she'd managed to hide it from the town so well. She wore a lot of lose fitted sweaters and shirts to cover her growing bump. So far Randy Marsh was the only one convinced she was hiding something. If she could guarantee that neither she nor Barbrady would lose their jobs she would happily announce to the town she was pregnant and tell them who the father was. But, because her relationship with Police Chief Barbrady was scandalous she couldn't even tell anyone she was married let alone pregnant with his child.

She tried to hide from him as he skulked in the hallway. Randy made her skin crawl. He was out on bail after she'd had him arrested for harassment. "Just leave me alone!"

She quickly gathered her paperwork and hoped she could slip out without him noticing.

"Where's Mary?" Randy had intercepted Johnson as the aide returned from a bathroom break.

"She's not in today. You need to leave before I call security."Johnson pushed passed Randy and they both headed towards her office.

"Oh hell!"She quickly looked around for a place to hide. She hid in a storage closet and hoped that Johnson would be able to get rid of Randy without dealing with him herself.

"I know you're in here Mary."Randy's feet scuffed along the carpet as he walked. "You can't hide from me."

Nausea overwhelmed her. Her stomach churned and gurgled and she had nothing to throw up in. She wanted to go home, but she knew Randy wouldn't leave until he knew for sure she wasn't in the office.

"Get out of here Randy!"Johnson clamoured loudly. "I'm calling security if you don't leave right now!"

Her face paled and her eyes widened in fear when the door creaked open. She shrank into the wall when she finally looked up and noticed Randy standing over her. "There you are. What are you doing in the closet?"

He was glowering at her and she protested when he dragged her out from her hiding place by the arm. "Get off me!" She didn't want him near her and she certainly didn't want him to touch her.

"We've got a lot of planning to do."He insisted. He was holding blue prints for one of his revamp projects and paperwork for her to sign in his left hand.

"Planning?"She desperately tried not to throw up as nausea plagued her and her stomach gurgled. "For what?"

"To revamp the town and make South Park better silly." He was annoyed when she refused to give him what he wanted.

She had to throw up. She couldn't keep it in any longer and Randy Marsh wouldn't move out of her way.

"What's the matter with you?"He asked as she went green in the face.

"Get out of my way!"She tried to push passed him so she could go to the bathroom, but he blocked the exit.

"Not until you sign the papers Mary."He demanded furiously.

Before she could decline his request yet again she ejected the contents of her stomach all over him. Johnson's hysteria reverberated around the office as Randy clamoured with disgust.

"Eew! What the fuck Mary?!"Randy cried with rage.

"You deserved it Marsh."Johnson said between fits of laughter.

"Oh God!" While Johnson was right she was embarrassed. It could've been avoided if Randy had moved out of her way.

Embarrassed she pushed past Randy and fled the building. Barbrady was waiting in the car for her while she went inside to pick up her paperwork.

"Are you okay Mary?"He asked with concern when he noticed how pale she'd become in the face.

"I'm fine George."She sighed with exasperation. "Can we go now?"

Johnson approached the vehicle and tapped on the window to get Barbrady's attention. He was still hysterical.

"What's so funny?"Barbrady asked curiously.

She sank in her seat as embarrassment overwhelmed her. "Oh God!"

"What happened?"Barbrady asked Johnson who couldn't even stand much less talk in his hysteria.

"She barfed all over Randy!"Johnson roared with laughter. He didn't seem to care that he'd be the one to clean the puke up after they left.

"What?"Barbrady exchanged glances with her as her face flushed red with embarrassment.

She buried her face in her arm. "Can we please go to Denver now?"

"Looks like our unborn doesn't like Randy at all."Barbrady giggled.

She was the only one who didn't find it funny. "Can we go now? Please?"

XXXX

"They're perfectly healthy." The nurse announced as she conducted the ultrasound.

"They're?" As in plural?" She was surprised. She only thought she was carrying one baby, but it explained why her bump was so large at just four months.

"Yes." The nurse nodded. "You're having twins."

"Twins?" She noticed the tears of joy rolling down her husband's face.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" She asked.

"Yes." She couldn't wait to know. "I want to know what they are."

"You don't want to be surprised?" Barbrady asked curiously.

"No way." She insisted. "I want to paint the nursery. None of that gender natural bull shit. I'm not painting their room yellow." She grimaced with disgust.

"What are they?" Barbrady asked curiously.

"Two perfectly healthy little girls." The nurse showed them the image on screen.

"Are you okay Mary?" Barbrady asked with concern when he noticed her crying.

"I'm okay." Her eyes welled with water. Hot and heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. They were tears of joy. Not only had she thought she'd lost Barbrady forever she didn't think she'd have any more children after her son Alex was born. Her husband kissed her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was overjoyed that she was the one to help him become a father.

"I finally get to be a dad." He had step children who he treated as though they were his own, but this was his chance to have his own children.

XXXX

She'd discussed this with Sharon before, but she felt the need to talk to her friend again. Randy wouldn't stop hounding her to be progressive. He constantly waved those stupid contracts in her face and expected her to sign them. She wondered how Sharon put up with him at home. She couldn't think of anything worse than living with Randy Marsh. She met Sharon for coffee. She hoped her friend would be able to keep Randy distracted for her. She wanted him to stop looking into her personal life which was none of his business.

"I'm sorry Mary." Sharon was very apologetic when she arrived. "I've been trying to get him to stop, but he won't listen to me. He called me a bigot again."

She told Sharon about the incident at City Hall before she went to the airport. Unlike Randy she believed her when she lied and said it was just a business trip to Washington.

"Goddamnit! Randy!" Sharon cried with exasperation.

"He won't leave me alone." She looked over at the cops who were with her. "Hence the protection detail."

"I-I honestly don't know what to do about Randy." Sharon was mortified. "Stan and Shelly don't want anything to do with him."

She knew the Marsh boy was embarrassed by his father a lot of the time, but she didn't think it was this bad. "I'm sorry Sharon."

"I'm sick of his shit Mary." Sharon confessed. She seemed resentful. "Ever since he joined that stupid PC Chapter in town he's changed. He was always an idiot, but this is different."

"He's not going to last long on council at this rate." She said to Sharon's surprise. "I'm seriously considering replacing him."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sharon asked nervously. "He's already mad that you consult Denny Hughes on major projects for the city."

"I don't care." She was exasperated. She just wanted Randy out of her sight and away from her office building. She'd already given him too much responsibility and it had been the biggest mistake she'd made in her life.

"I told him to take a step back on making decisions for the city, but he still won't listen to me." Sharon added to her surprise. "He insists he's right about this."

"Goddamnit!" McDaniels sighed with exasperation and shrank into her seat when she noticed Randy approaching them.

Sharon was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"I can't have a lunch break?" He smirked at her. He had more contracts for her to sign. She wondered where he kept getting them from because she was sure she burned the last lot.

"I'm not signing those Marsh!"She pushed them away from him, but he picked them up and shoved them under her nose.

"Stop ignoring this Mary!"He snapped. "It's for the good of the city."

Instead of complying she dug a lighter out of her bag. How many times did she have to burn them for it to sink in?

"Go away Randy!"Sharon snapped at him with annoyance.

"You ladies are bigots!"He clamoured angrily. "You'll pay for that Mary!"

"Move along Marsh before you get tased."Alex warned him. He was standing nearby with the other officers who made up her protection detail.

"Gawd!"Randy clamoured and stormed off.

She sighed heavily because she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it. "Hell!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The day finally arrived. She was relaxing on the couch when she suddenly wailed in pain. "GEORGE!"

"Mary?" He was concerned when she started yelling and screaming. "Oh God! What's wrong?"

"My waters broke!" She wailed. "They're coming!"

"Oh geez Louise!" He made Pete get the emergency bag they'd packed for the hospital two weeks ago while he helped her to the car.

She wished she could have the baby in South Park so she didn't have to suffer the drive to Denver in agony. She clutched her bump and wailed. "OH GOD! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"It's okay Mary." He tried to reassure her without being patronising. "We're almost there."

"I WANT THEM OUT NOW!" She shrieked.

XXXX

No one else was allowed in the delivery room. He could hardly contain his excitement. He was about to be a father. He tried to have kids with his first wife, but they just couldn't get pregnant no matter what they tried. He was beginning to think something was wrong with him and he'd never have children of his own.

He reminded himself to thank Alex for dragging him to that council meeting. If he hadn't he'd be back in Long Island working for a charter fishing company and he would undoubtedly miserable. He wasn't even angry at Mary anymore. He'd forgiven her a long time ago and she didn't need to apologise even though she still did on a daily basis. He used to think his life was falling apart, but now everything was coming together. He didn't care if it were secret he was getting the family he'd always wanted.

The twins were safely delivered by caesarean section. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as he held his first born child who was wailing in his arms.

"My babies!" His wife exclaimed after the second twin was delivered and she was able to hold her.

He beamed with pride. "I'm finally a father!"

XXXX

"What are you going to call them?" Alex asked when she finally allowed her children and immediate family to see them. The only cop in South Park Police department who knew about their relationship other than Alex was Officer Knowles who's sister Keisha married her son.

"What do you think George?" She only had one name in mind and couldn't think of any other names that might suit her babies.

"What about Lena?" He shrugged. They struggled to come up with names for their girls since she learned what gender they were.

"You're not suggesting that name because you like Lena Headey from _Game of Thrones_ are you?" She asked curiously.

"N-no. I just like the name." He mumbled nervously.

She looked at the perfect little girl who was asleep in her arms. Both twins had Barbrady's brown hair with a blue streak inherited from her. They also had her hazel eyes. Lena suited the baby she held. "I like it. Her name is Lena."

"What about the other twin?" Pete asked.

She looked at Barbrady. She knew exactly what she wanted to call the other twin. "Olivia." He nodded and they filled out the birth certificates.

She cried tears of joy. "They're perfect." Despite all the chaos in her life recently she was content with how things were. She had given Barbrady children and she could enjoy this moment without Randy's constant harassment. She was glad she hadn't done anything stupid like resign from office. She thanked God because Alex had brought Barbrady back to her and she hadn't lost him forever. Even though he had forgiven her a long time ago and she'd done more than enough to make it up to him she would always be sorry for what she had done.

Her husband kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Mary."

She returned his kiss and she was grateful she still had him in her life. "I love you too George."


End file.
